Quest for Cartoonalot
by Detective88
Summary: Astrid dreams of becoming a knight, but when her father, Johnathan Harker is killed by Lord Shen, she, Amu, Rima, Little Audrey, Hiccup, Tadase, Nagihiko, Peter and their friends must reach Cartoonalot before Shen does.
1. The Cast

Hey, everybody. While I'm finishing up my other parodies, I had other plans in mind. I decided to do a parody on the movie "Quest for Camelot". After watching a Youtube video of the song "I stand Alone" with "How to Train Your Dragon" which is now gone, I thought that Hiccup and Astrid should be Kayley and Garrett probably for personality things. I wanted to change the role of Ruber from Drake the Penguin to Lord Shen(Kung Fu Panda 2) because they both have the same actor and Shen's abusive in evil like Ruber is. I don't own _How to Train Your Dragon, Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child, Peter and the Wolf,_ etc.

Summary: Astrid dreams of becoming a knight, but when her father Johnathan Harker is killed by Lord Shen, she, Amu, Rima, Litle Audrey, Hiccup, Tadase, Nagihiko, Peter and their friends must reach Cartoonalot before Shen does.

* * *

**Quest for Cartoonalot**

**The Cast**

Kayley...Astrid(How to Train Your Dragon)

Extras with Astrid...Amu, Rima, Kusukusu, Ran, Miki, Su(Shugo Chara) and Little Audrey(LIttle Audrey cartoons)(as Astrid's sister)

Garrett...Hiccup(How to Train Your Dragon)

Extras with Hiccup...Tadase, Nagihiko, Rhythm, Kiseki(Shugo Chara), Peter, Sasha, Sonia and Ivan(Disney's Peter and the Wolf)

Sir Lionel...Johnathan Harker(Dracula: Dead and Loving It)

Lady Juliana...Mina Seward-Harker(Dracula: Dead and Loving It)

Devon and Cornwall...Coatl and Xoatel(Happily Ever After Fairy Tales for Every Child: The Elves and the Shoemaker)

Ruber...Lord Shen(Kung Fu Panda 2)

Bladebeak...Iago(Aladdin)

King Arthur...need help

Merlin...need help

Aiden...Toothless(How to Train Your Dragon)

Griffen...Malefor(Spyro games)

* * *

Here you go. Read and Review. No flames.


	2. Chapter 1: United We Stand

This is the first chapter everybody. This will have some sort of twist added to this to make this interesting as the movie is already interesting.

* * *

**Chapter 1: United We Stand**

**Detective88 Productions Presents**

"**Quest for Cartoonalot"**

**Starring...**

**America Ferrera as Astrid**

**Jay Burecchel as Hiccup**

**Reiko Tagai as Tadase Hotori**

**Kanae Ito as Amu Hinamori**

**Kana Asumi as Ran**

**Nanae Kato as Miki**

**Aki Toyosaki as Su**

**Kaya Miyake as Kiseki**

**Saeko Chiba as Nagihiko Fujisaki**

**Kouki Miyata as Rhythm**

**Sayuri Yahagi as Rima Mashiro**

**Sayaka Narita as Kusukusu**

**Mae Quetsal as Little Audrey**

**Kodi McPhee-Smith as Peter**

**Steve Buscemi as Ivan**

**Jessie Flower as Sonia **

**Jim Cummings as Sasha **

**Steven Weber as Jonathan Harker**

**Amy Yasbeck as Mina Seward Harker**

**Lou Diamond Philips as Coatl**

**Carlos Mendenza as Xoatl**

**Gilbert Godfried as Iago**

**Chris Sanders as Toothless**

**Mark Hamill as Malefor**

**Billy Connolly as King Fergus **

**Karl Swanson as Merlin**

**and **

**Gary Oldman as Lord Shen**

* * *

It was a foggy day as the water was calm until the fog is cleared up as a flock of seagulls fly around. On the path there were five people and four charas. The first one is a man with brown hair and he wore a tuxedo underneath a suit of armor; he's Jonathan Harker.

The second was a woman with wavy read hair in a bun, a green dress with puffy sleeves, white gloves and green shoes; she's Mina Seward Harker, Jonathan's wife. She was carrying a baby with red hair, green eyes and is in a purple blanket named Little Audrey.

The third is a girl about 8 years old with long blonde hair, a green band on her head, and she wore a green tunic, brown boots, red shirt with green sleeves; she's Astrid Hofferson-Harker, Mina and Johnathan's daughter.

The forth was a girl about 6 years old with pink hair, gold eyes and she wore a pink dress with pink shoes; she's Amu.

The fifth is a girl about 6 years old with long wavy honey brown hair, brown eyes and she wore a green dress; she's Rima. She and Amu are Astrid's best friends.

The charas were one that had pink hair and in a visor, cheerleader outfit and holding pom-poms, one wearing a white shirt, a blue dress shirt and cap, one wearing a green Swedish like dress, and has green hair and one with orange hair and wearing a clown like outfit; they are Ran, Miki and Su, Amu's charas and Kusukusu, Rima's chara.

Astrid, Amu and Rima are having fun because they're acting like knights and Astrid's dream is to grow up to be a knight like Jonathan.

"Come on!" Rima shouted as her friends, the charas, Jonathan and Mina followed. As they stopped, Jonathan helped Astrid off her horse, while Amu and Rima got off theirs and their charas floated to them. Astrid and her friends giggled as Jonathan walked towards them.

"Father!" Astrid said, still giggling. Jonathan caught them and held them up in the air, until they all rolled down the hill of sand with Ran, Miki, Su and Kusukusu followed.

"Father, do you have to go?" asked Astrid asked.

"I'm afraid I must, Astrid." answered Jonathan. "You know the king's guardians will be here soon."

"Tell us again why you became a warrior."

"Tell us, please!" said Amu, Rima and their charas said.

"Girls, you heard it a thousand times." said Mina.

"Oh, but it's fine, Mina." said Jonathan. "Well, my daughter, before you and Audrey were born, the land was dark and treacherous." Jonathan drew three circles on the sand. "The people stood divided, brother fighting brother. The only hope for peace in the legend of the sword, the Sword of Kings."

* * *

In Jonathan's story, the tall rocks circled around until we see a golden/back sword in the stone.

"_For it was said that only the true king could pull this magical sword from its sword and unite the people."_

One by one, the people tried to pull the Sword of King, but they failed.

"_Many tried, all failed. Then on that day you were born, an unexpected hero stepped forth. His name was King Fergus."_

_A _young boy with red hair, a black shirt, brown belt andhe wore a checkered tunic named Fergus gripped the sword and successfully pulled it out of the sword. The people gasped in amazement as Fergus held out the sword_._

"_And he was the true king. With the sword at his side, he led us out of the darkness and together, we built this greatest kingdom on Earth. Everyone rejoiced."_

All of the people began building the new kingdom since Fergis pulled the sword out of the stone. It took weeks or months to finish it, but when it was finished, they dancing as the others watched.

"_Except for one. Lord Shen. He wanted to be king, but he wasn't the one because of a darkness in his heart."_

* * *

In the shadow a figure watches Fergus and his people celebrate with anger and jealousy before slinking away.

Back in reality, Astrid, Amu, Rima and the charas were dancing around happily. "Cartoonalot!" giggled Astrid as she collapses on the ground while Jonathan showed her his shield with three rings. "And so, girls, these three rings represent the unity of our kingdom. As a warrior, I took an oath to protect the sword, King Fergus and Cartoonalot."

The warriors are here!" Astrid pointed at the warriors, Gabriel Van Helsing and Flynn Rider. Jonathan and Astrid are on the horse as Astrid's friends are with her.

"I must go now, Astrid. The king has summoned his warriors for a special day in Cartoonalot." said Jonathan as he kissed Mina and leaves.

"Goodbye." Jonathan begins to leave as Astrid followed him. "I'm coming with you, father!"

"Yes, Astrid, when you're old enough. I will take you and your friends to Cartoonalot. I promise. I love you!" Jonathan said as Astrid stopped.

"Someday I'll be a knight...just like father." Astrid said as Mina smiled at her.

"Count me in!" Rima said.

"Me too." said Amu.

"And when your baby sister grows up, Astrid, she'll follow in your footsteps." Ran said.

"Yes." Astrid said.

"Let's go, men!" Jonathan said and they rode off to Cartoonalot.

* * *

It took them all day and all night but they finally made it to Cartoonalot where everyone cheered for them. The knights, Ed, Edd, and Eddy lowered the bridge so Jonathan, Van Helsing and Flynn can come in.

Chorus: _** United we stand**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**In truth**_

_**Divided we fall**_

At the stables, four boys and two charas heard that they were coming. The first is an 8 year old boy wit brown hair, freckles, green eyes, and wearing a green short sleeve shirt, blue pants and brown shoes; he's Hiccup Horrensious Haddock III or Hiccup.

The second is a 6 year old boy with blonde hair, red eyes, blue shorts, a white shirt and black shoes; he's Tadase Hotori. With him is his chara, a purple haired gold one in a king's outfit named Kiseki.

The third is a 6 year old boy with purple hair, gold eyes, a purple shirt with red sleeves and a white tunic and black shoes; he's Nagihiko Fujisaki. The chara with him is a purple haired, gold eyed one wearing gangsta like clothes named Rhythm.

The fourth is a 3 year old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, a pink nose and a red shirt and a diaper; he's Peter.

Also with him were a green duck with red hair and a black cap, Sonia, a black bird with pink tummy, red hair and a yellow beak and feet, Sasha and a orange cat with yellow eyes named Ivan.

_**Hand upon hand**_

_**Brother to brother**_

_**No one shall be greater than all**_

* * *

In front of the castle, people cheered for King Fergus who is 35 years old with a orange beard and wearing an adult version of the clothes he wore as a child. With him was 30 year old woman with black hair in a braid, an gold headband like crown, and she wore a green dress; she's Queen Elinor, Fergus's wife. With them was a wizard in a blue robe and hat and a white beard; he's Merlin.

_**United we stand**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**In truth**_

_**Divided we fall**_

_**Hand upon hand**_

_**Brother to brother**_

_**No one shall be greater than all**_

Fergus: _**It's been ten years we celebrate**_

_**All that made our kingdom great**_

_**Liberty and justice for all**_

Jonathan and the others walked towards the kingdom as Fergus led them.

_**Each of us will now divide**_

_**In equal shares, our countryside**_

A dark figure came out of nowhere and joined in. He was an albino Indian peacock with red eyes, metal talons, black feather eyebrows, two white mustache like feathers under a grey beak, and red eyespots on his train and crest. He also wore a grey silk robe; he was Lord Shen, the one Jonathan mentioned in his story.

_**Promising equality**_

_**For all to reside**_

Fergus opened the door and showed them the round table.

Chorus:_** United we stand**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**In truth **_

_**Divided we fall**_

Shen's fist clenched, as the warriors sat around the table. Fergus got out his sword as the warriors got out their sword.

_**Hand upon hand**_

_**Brother to brother**_

_**No one shall be greater than all**_

"Liberty!" Aladdin shouted, as he held up his shield into the sunlight.

"Justice!" Eric shouted.

"Trust!" Tarzan added.

_**Shall be greater than all**_

"Freedom!" Cale said.

"Peace!" Van Helsing said.

"Honor!" Shang shouted.

_**Shall be greater than all**_

"Goodness!" Derek added.

"Strength!" Cloud added

"Valor!" said Jonathan.

_**Shall be greater than...**_

"Me!" Shen slammed his shield on the table as Cloud and Cale glared at him. "Charming sing-along. Now let's get down to buisness. I've waited a long time for this day. What about my new land?"

"Shen, always thinking of yourself." Fergus sighed. "As Knights of the Round Table, our obligation is to people, not ourselves. The lands will divide according to each person's needs."

"Then I need more than everyone." said Shen. "I wouldn't have supported you all these years if I thought you were running a charity."

"The king has decided!" Jonathan yelled.

"Sir Jonathan Harker, don't." Elinor said in fear.

"Then it's time for a new king and I vote for me." Shen grinned evilly.

"I will not serve a false king!" growled Jonathan.

"Then serve...a dead one!" Shen used his techniques and shot a blade at Fergus. Jonathan was about to attack Shen, but the blade went through slashing him with it. Shen then used his techniques to punch Cloud and Eric and headbutt Tarzan. Shen yells and ran towards Fergus. Fergus got out the Sword of Kings and Shen uses his blades to whack it, but the magic around it made Shen flying and hit the ground. Fergus's sword is so powerful, even Shen can't break it.

"One day, that sword will be in my hand and all will be mine!" Shen yelled and closed the door, locking it and escaped never to return. The knights gathered around Jonathan.

"Is he alright?" asked Aladdin.

"Jonathan, lad?" Fergus asked, but Jonathan didn't move. He was dead.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Man, Astrid is not gonna be happy when she hears that her father's been killed by Lord Shen. The next chapter is where Astrid vows to avenge Shen for her father's death and then she, her friends and her sister grow up and still dreaming to be knights. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 2: On My Father's Wings

Here is the chapter where Astrid, Little Audrey and their friends grow up, but keep on dreaming.

* * *

**Chapter 2: On My Father's Wings**

During a winter day, Astrid, Amu, Rima, Ran, Miki, Su and Kusukusu were playing as warriors and Little Audrey watched while Mina is brushing the snow.

"Come on, give me your best shot!" Rima said, but they were only playing until Astrid saw the warriors walking towards them, far away.

"Mommy, listen, daddy!" Astrid, Amu, Rima, who picked up Audrey and the charas floated after them. They all looked for him, one by one, but there was no sign of Jonathan. Suddenly, she saw a stoned cart with Jonathan's body on it.

"No..." Astrid gasped, so did Amu, Rima and the charas.

"Da-da?" Audrey said, because she couldn't speak yet, before sheding a tear. Rima gave Audrey to Astrid who rocked her baby sister to get her to not cry, though she herself is starting to cry while Amu, Rima and their charas started to comfort her.

* * *

At the funeral, Jonathan's body was put in a stone coffin as everyone gathered around. Tears were flowing down Astrid's cheeks as Amu, Rima and the charas comforted her.

"Your husband died saving my husband's life." Elinor said as Fergus gave the shield to Mina, who is crying, "And saving Cartoonalot."

"Mina, lassie, the gates of Cartoonalot will always be open to you." Fergus replied. "Jonathan Harker was my most trusted warrior and also my dear, dear friend. We will always remember how bravely upheld the ideals of Cartoonalot."

Fergus and the other warriors held out their swords as Astrid caressed the stone of Jonathan's grave and Audrey did the same. Astrid handed Audrey to Mina who was now comforting her as she cried.

Astrid looked up at the sky and said, "Whoever you are, whatever you do in bad life, I will avenge my father's death."

Astrid and her friends went to the river as tears poured down Astrid's cheeks.

Astrid(VO): _**If you were here with me now**_

_**I'd find myself in yourselves**_

_**If you were with me now**_

_**You're the only one who knew**_

_**All the things we planned to do**_

* * *

Years went by as Astrid grew into a beautiful 16 year old girl with her blonde hair in a braid and bangs on the left side, a red hairband, a red spiked skirt, bands on her forearms and palms, two skull pendants on her belt and under the pants, turtle shoulderpads, Viking boots and a turquoise shirt.

Amu grew up into a 12 year old girl with her pink hair having a tiny ponytail, a X-shape hairclip in it, a white shirt, a black jacket, a red mini skirt and and shoes.

Rima now wore a black shirt, an orange skirt and a orange cape on her.

And Little Audrey had grown up to be a 6 year old girl with her red hair in three braids with the middle one on top like a bottle and all tied in blue bows, a blue short sleeve dress, white socks and shoes. Even though they were grown, Astrid, Amu, Rima, the charas and Audrey are still dreaming on being knights. Astrid had told the story of the kingdom's birth and the vow she made to avenge their father's death to Audrey and it had inspired her to follow her sister's footsteps.

Astrid began to sing.

Astrid: _**I've want to live my life**_

_**The way you said I would**_

_**With courage as my light**_

_**Fighting for what's right**_

_**Like you made me believe I could**_

Astrid, Amu, Rima and Audrey hopped across the rocks.

_**And I will fly on my father's wings**_

_**To places I have never been**_

Astrid remembers when she was eight as Jonathan catches her and they rolled down the hill on the sand.

_**There is so much I've never seen**_

_**And I can feel his heartbeat still **_

_**And I will do great things**_

_**On my father's wings**_

The waves of the ocean hit the rocks as the flock of seagulls flew around Astrid. Back at home, Mina gave Astrid a bucket of mud as the charas, Amu, and Rima helped her and they and Audrey sang.

Rima:_** The world we'll never see**_

_**Our dreams that just won't be**_

_**This horse's stride with one-day's ride**_

_**Will have covered more distance than ws**_

A red parrot with blue tips on the tail feathers, a yellow beak and feet named Iago saw them as Astrid, Audrey and their friends jumped/floated on the pigs. Iago wants to join in, but missed.

Amu: _**And we will fly**_

_**On your father's wings**_

_**To places we have never seen**_

Audrey: _**There is so much I've never seen**_

_**And I can feel his heartbeat still**_

_**And I will do great things**_

Astrid threw the pitchfork, as it bumped to the rope, then the armor and at the hay with a target on it.

_**On my father's wings**_

"Nice score, Astrid!" Ran said.

"10 out of 10!" Su said.

"Yup, I still got it." Astrid smirked. She then looked up at the sky and glared, remembering that she will avenge her father someday.

Astrid: _**Someday **_

_**With his spirit to guide us**_

_**And his memory besides me**_

_**We can be free**_

Astrid, Audrey, Amu, Rima and the charas jumped/floated out of the barn landed on the plank, which sends Iago flying, "AAAH!"

Astrid, Audrey, Amu & Rima: _**To fly on my/your father's wings**_

_**To places we've never been**_

_**There is so much we've never seen**_

_**And we can feel his heartbeat still**_

_**And we will do great things**_

_**On your/my father's wings**_

_**On your/my father's wings**_

Mina watches them as Astrid comes towards her and hugs her. They all walked back into the house. Back at the barn, two female birds are with Iago who was flirting with them until a green phonix like creature with a golden crown named Thundra walked towards them. The female birds flew off as Iago said, "Thundra, I can explain!"

"Come on, Iago." Thundra grabbed his hand, glaring at him.

* * *

Meanwhile in some hideaway, Shen was throwing his blades at the picture of Fergus as his wolf henchmen were holding up the metal.

"Lord Shen, what is it with the metal." asked the leader, Wolf Boss.

"Soon you shall see..." Shen snickered as he tosses another blade at the picture. He then said, "For I will bait the wife of the late Jonathan Harker to lead me to Cartoonalot and soon, I will be king, not that Scottish warrior man."

"Not for long." Shen heard a voice and saw an old female goat with short white fur, golden eyes, glasses and she had a walking stick and wore a purple robe with gold cuffs and blue/green/red linings on the bottom. She was the Soothsayer, Shen's nanny.

"Oh, it's you, you old goat." Shen groaned. "Tell me my future? Will I be..."

"King?" Soothsayer asked.

"I was going to say that." Shen said.

Soothsayer took out a bowl with water and said, "I see pain." she plucked one of his feather's off his hand.

"Hey!" Shen yelled.

"And anger!" Soothsayer bit his robe. Shen screamed as he pulled his robe away.

"How dare you? This is fine silk in the land!" Shen said.

"This is not fortune telling. You're just saying what's happening-" Shen began.

"Now?" Soothsayer asked. Shen sighed in annoyance. "The most important time is now." She put the torn part of the robe and said, "But if you really want to know your future..." she tossed some powder and magic dust popped out of the bowl and started to float out of it as Shen asked, "What do you see?"

The smoke went up and formed himself, "A peacock..." Soothsayer began before it transforms into what seems to be two Viking people. "Will be defeated by a Viking warrior that's pure of heart and seeking for revenge for his father."

Shen gasped at what he saw and used his blade to crack the bowl, making it go back to normal and using his tailfeathers to blow the smoke away.

Shen chuckled evilly, "That's impossible and you know that."

"It's not impossible and I know it." Soothsayer said to him. Shen turned away and said, "I will have the Sword of Kings as soon as my feathers can grasp it and no Viking warrior is going to stop me." He then heard a noise and saw Soothsayer trying to eat his robe. He pulled it away and said, "Do you mind?"

* * *

Later, he and his wolf henchmen went out of the hideaway and walked to a cave.

"Malefor!" he called. He backed away and out of the cage walked a big purple scary looking dragon with a cream tummy, claws, three horns spikes on his back and yellow eyes; he was Malefor, Shen's loyal pet dragon.

"Bring me the Sword of Kings and kill King Fergus. Now go!" ordered Shen.

Malefor nodded and flew off. "Cartoonalot will by mine." the screen goes black except for Shen's evil eyes before it goes black completely.

* * *

During the night, at Cartoonalot, Fergus, Elinor and the warriors are at the Round Table for a meeting.

"In the 10 years since Jonathan's death equality and freedom have spread throughout the lands." said Elinor. "The Sword of Kings has given us the strength to stand together against all injustice!" The warriors applauded.

"Cartoonelot has propsered beyond our greatest dreams..." Fergus said. Suddenly, the roof crashes and it revealed Malefor! Malefor roared and blew out its fires from his mouth. The warriors prepared to attack, as Malefor landed on the table.

"Remember me?" he said.

"Malefor." said Shang in shock.

"You're right." Malefor smirked. He growled and stared at Elinor and Fergus. Fergus is getting ready to get out his sword and Malefor growls watchign him. Fergus's hand went close to the handle until Malefor grabs the sword and in the process slices off Fergus's leg.**(A/N: Sorry, and yes I know. It is gruesome.)**, leaving Fergus injured.

"So long, King." Malefor said as he ran off.

"Fergus!" Elinor gasped as she went to her husband's side with a towel and wrapped it around her husband's severed leg.

"It's taken the Sword of Kings!" Eric shouted.

"Fergus's wounded!" added Flynn as he, Elinor and Van Helsing helped the king.

"Never mind me, laddies. Find Merlin and go after the Sword of Kings!" ordered Fergus. Malefor broke through the roof, as the warriors began shooting arrows with fires on them, but Malefor dodged it and flew away from the kingdom.

"Send word across the land: the sword has been stolen!" shouted Derek. Darien blew a huge horn as the rest of the knighst came out of the kingdom to go after Malefor.

"Toothless, protect the sword." Merlin said. Meanwhile, Malefor kept flying still holding onto the sword. "Wait til Lord Shen sees you."

Just then he heard a roar from far away and a Night Fury with a paper and wood cutout of the other side of his tail so he can fly by the name of Toothless blew a bigger spout of fire at him. Malefor is shocked as Toothless flew towards him.

Toothless hit Malefor again and again with his fire, "Ouch! No other dragon could've beat me!" Malefor screamed and he dropped the sword. Malefor glared at Toothless, "Now look what you made me do, you stupid lizard!" Malefor saw it falling into the forest and he used his full speed to get the sword, but the sword went in the vine of thorns. Malefor screamed, as the hands came out and tried to grab him, but Malefor flew up. He flew down to try his best to get the sword until one hand grabbed his wings. Malefor tried to break the grip, but he chomped it off with his mouth. The other hand grabbed his other wing. Malefor is struggling to get free as

finally, Malefor got out of the dangerous thorns and flew away scared, "Shen is not gonna like this." said Malefor.

Toothless flew into the vines to find the Sword of Kings.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

The next chapter is where Shen invades Astrid's home, turns his henchmen into half metal creatures, takes Mina hostage and sings while Astrid, Amu, Rima, the charas and Little Audrey leave to Cartoonalot. Oh, and the extra scene with Shen, I got a few bits from "Kung Fu Panda 2" mixed with my own originality to make it look like it's the scene where Ruber sends Griffen to get him the sword. Read and review.


	4. Chapter 3: Lord Shen

Here is the chapter in which Shen does his evil things at Astrid's.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lord Shen**

The next mornign, the warriors blew their horns, spreading the news from Cartoonalot . One farmer named Goofy noticed, "The Sword of King, it's been stolen!"

At the farm, Astrid and Audrey heard it too. They ran back into the house to ask Mina if they can find the sword. This was Mina's answer...

"No, absoluetly not!" Mina said as she and Essie are working on the white dress for Astrid while Amu, Rima and the charas watched.

"No fair!" Audrey pouted.

"But mom, the sword is missing, we must go after it." said Astrid. "We can retrieve the sword and return it to King Fergus."

"That's the job for the knights, not you young ladies." said Mina.

"But I want to be a knight." Astrid said. "We'll go on grand adventures."

"Fighting evil!" Amu added as she, Miki, Ran and Su "fought" their own shadows.

"Rescuing damsels in distress and..." Rima said as Essie measures Astrid. "What's a damsel anyways?" Kusukusu giggles a little.

"Now, Astrid, stand still and try on your new dress." Mina slips the dress on Astrid.

Astrid moaned, "Mother, I don't want a new dress. Audrey, my friends and I want to save Cartoonalot. If you just let me, I know we can find the sword all on our own."

"Yeah mom. We can take down anything." Audrey said.

Mina picked up her youngest daughter and said to her and Astrid, "The knights will find the weapon and they'll do it by working together." said Mina. Astrid held the shield Jonathan had from Geoff. "While we work here..."

"Doing chores, fetching the eggs, taking care of the house." Mina and a bored Audrey, Amu, Rima, Kusukusu, Miki, Su and Ran said at the same time.

"Boring." Astrid said. "Where's the glory in that?"

"Astrid, one day, you, Audrey and your friends will learn what Cartoonalot means. Till then, you stay with me." Mina said.

"Alright fine!" Astrid took off the dress as Mina sighed sadly. Astrid ran outside while Amu, Rima, Miki, Ran, Su, Kusukusu and Little Audrey followed.

"Sis, wait!" Audrey called.

Mina turned to and looked at the rug with herself, Jonathan, Audrey as a baby in Mina's arms and Astrid. "Oh, what would you do?"

* * *

Outside they went to the farm while meanwhile, Iago was beginning to flirt with a couple of birds. What he didn't know is that Thundra glared at Iago and walked down.

"IAGO!" Thundra said.

Iago is flexing his muscles until Thundra stomped on Iago's feet and slapped him.

"SORRY!" Iago screamed and went on Astrid's face as she held him.

"Oh, how am I going to do great things if we're stuck here with the birds?" asked Astrid.

"Beats me." Ran shrugged. She then saw a huge shadow and screamed.

"Ran, what is it?" Amu said. Then, she, Rima, Astrid, Audrey and the other charas screamed along with Iago.

* * *

Back at the house, fiery rocks broke through the windows and through the door, letting the fire in. Mina, Essie, Geoff, Dawn and Zoey gasped as the wolf army came in, until a peacock came in holding a helmet, "Knock, knock."

"Who are you?" Mina asked, as the figure removed his helmet revealing...

"Lord Shen!" Mina gasped.

"Mina, I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd invade. How about a little kiss?" Shen asked, "I hear you're still single."

Mina slapped his wing away from her chin, "Impertinent pig!"

"Is that a no?" asked Shen, grinning evilly.

"I demand you leave immediately!" Mina ordered.

"So rude." Shen mocked. "And I came all this way just to see you."

"What do you want?" Mina asked.

"Cartoonalot!" Shen answered before he started to sing.

Shen:_** Let's go back to war and violence**_

_**I'm so bored with peace**_

Geoff is so scared that he dropped the cup.

_**And SILENCE!**_

_**Nights of evil filled with fear**_

_**Your worst dreams, that's my idea of fun**_

Shen threw Jonathan's shield on the table as Mina catches it, "You're mad!"

"I'm glad you noticed." Shen said. "I've been working at it for years."

_**Let darkness find its sad ways**_

_**Let's go back to good old bad days**_

_**No more foolish acts of kindess**_

_**King Fergus and his kingdom **_

_**Will be mine!**_

"And pretty Mina Harker, you're going to help me." said Shen.

"I would rather die!" Mina glared at the white Indian peacock.

"I think you'll find you won't be able to resist!" Shen cut the picture revealing Astrid, Amu, Rima, Kusukusu, Ran, Miki, Su and Little Audrey held by two of Shen's hench-wolves.

"Mommy!" Audrey cried.

"Mrs. Harker!" Rima added.

Shen cackled while Mina gasped. The wolf-henchmen threw them onto the floor.

"Don't you dare harm them!" Mina yelled. Astrid attacks Shen from behind, "Follow my plan." Shen grabbed her wrists and glared at her. "And she, the little brat and her friends won't get hurt."

* * *

Outside, everyone gathered around as Shen explained his plan. "Years from now, on one will bother to recall your good King Fergus. Because all of this will be mine! This will all be mine!" Essie, Zoey, Dawn and Geoff gasped in fear as Shen smirked evilly and turned to Mina.

Shen: _**I have a plan, it includes you**_

_**You, Mina Harker will lead me to Cartoonalot**_

_**Where I will claim all that is mine**_

_**In the back of your wagons**_

_**My men will all hide**_

_**You'll sit up front as the gates open wide**_

_**Now watch me create**_

_**My mechanical army with pride!**_

Little Audrey stuck her tongue out at Shen as he got out a black potion.

_**With this potion**_

_**I bought from some witches**_

Shen grabbed Iago from Thundra and places two drops on Iago and into the well.

_**A drop on this parrot**_

_**All watch as he switches**_

_**Into an evil creature that I can use at will**_

Shen dropped Iago and an knife into the well until a green smoke went out of the well, causing the others to gasp.

_**Now this parrot can kill**_

Iago appeared in a differnet form wearing a knight suit with an knife on his beak.

"Behold Iago!" said Shen as Iago came out, shocked at his new appearance.

"Step right up and enter quickly." Shen ordered and kicked Wolf Boss into the black water. "I'll transform Wolf Boss into a vicious iron wolf with metal claws." Wolf Boss climbed out of the well, but he's no longer his normal self. He had two axes for hands and a suit of armor. Everyone helped to bring the stuff in.

"Yes, yes, into the water. Quickly now, go you fools!" Shen ordered. "Next! Stand up straight! Move along!" One wolf-henchman only held a fork. "No, no, that's no good!" Shen grabbed the fork and shoved a crossbow to him and kicked him into the well. The wolf-henchmen came out with crossbows for hands and legs.

"Prepare for the new dawnign of a new age!" Shen yelled as two wolf-henchmen left leaving Astrid, Amu, Rima, the charas and Little Audrey alone. The wolf-henchman transformed into a metal monster came, still paying attention to the show, as Astrid, her sister, and her friends snuck out, not being discovered.

"Go to Cartoonalot, warn Fergus and Elinor." whispered Mina.

"I won't leave you here." Astrid said.

"Astrid, Shen will be in Cartoonalot in three days." said Mina. "Take the main road and get there before us."

"But mom..." Mina inturrupted Astrid, "Go, while you have a chance. Go, you're our only hope. Take Audrey with you and Amu, Rima and the charas can go with you."

"Wait, Mrs. Harker, first you said that we couldn't go, but now-" Kusukusu said before Mina cut her off. "Never mind what I said, just go. Hurry."

Astrid knew this was her chance. She carried Audrey and she, Amu, Ran, Su, Miki, Rima and Kusukusu snuck quietly to the hole.

"Good luck, girls." Mina whispered as all the bad guys, who became evil metal wolf-henchmen chanted and danced around the well as Shen laughed evilly.

_**Only one will be revealed**_

_**Worshipped, hated, loved and feared**_

Iago squealed excitedly and danced with them.

_**I'd just like to say a few word:**_

_**I, me, mine!**_

_**You were mistaken if you believed**_

_**Lord Shen was someone who'd crumble and leave**_

_**Now I'm back**_

_**And I will be staying this time**_

_**I told you once**_

_**I told you twice**_

_**Everything you see before you**_

_**Every last bit of it**_

_**Will...be...mine...now**_

The green smoke of the three rings appeared behind him, until they are destroyed by Shen's evil. Shen cackles eerily while his army pack a few things into the wagon. "To the wagons! Next stop, Cartoonalot!" Thundra got shoved into the cage by a monsterous wolf henchman.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

The next chapter is where Astrid and the others head for the forbidden forest where they meet Hiccup, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Peter all grown up now, Sasha, Ivan, Sonya, Tadase and Nagihiko's charas, Toothless and a dog named Dug and a runaway who's the daughter of Fergus. Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 4: PrayerWe Stand Alone

Here is the chapter where Astrid and the others head to the Forbidden Forest

* * *

**Chapter 4: Prayer/We Stand Alone**

Astrid, who is carrying Little Audrey on her back, Rima, Amu and the charas snuck quietly until they saw Malefor flying towards them. They all gasped until he landed on top of the rock while Astrid and the others went under, not to be seen. Shen, with Iago, sighed, "My favorite pet. How was the flight? Panic sweeps across the land."

"Precisely." Malefor said.

"My plan is perfect."

"Precisely."

"Without the Sword of Kings, Fergus is vulnerable!"

"Precisely."

"Now the Sword of Kings...is mine." Malefor grunts that he lost the Sword of Kings. "Here's where we enter a gray area."

Shen, now hearing this realized that Malefor, his faithful pet dragon had lost the sword. He took out a blade and grabbed him by the throat, holding him with it. "Excuse me? You lost the Sword of Kings? How?"

"I was attacked by a Night Fury." Malefor replied, as

"A Night Fury." Amu said quietly.

"What? My magnificent beast is outmatched by a puny flying lizard?" asked Shen.

"It wasn't a lizard, it was a dragon. A Night Fury." said Malefor.

"A Night Fury? Oh, scary." Shen yanked spikes off his back and siad, "You stupid dragon! Where is the sword now?"

"In a place untold danger." answered Malefor.

"The Forbidden Forest!" Shen said while Astrid, Little Audrey, Amu, Rima, Ran, Kusukusu, Miki and Su gasped. They have to go there instead of the kingdom.

"We got to hurry." Astrid said. "Let's go get Maximus." They then tiptoed away to get the horse.

"Precisely master." said Malefor.

"Have I told you today how magnificently and totally worthless you are?" Shen used his blade on Malefor's skull, giving him a cut, as he roared in pain. "The Sword of Kings is the one thing that can keep me from my conquest of Cartoonalot!"

"Hey, Shen! You're not gonna like this, but Astrid and the others are leaving!" One wolf-metal-henchman said. This got Shen's attention as the metal-wolf spotted Astrid and the others riding on the horse.

"No, not them!" Shen yelled and pointed at Wolf Boss and the other wolf-metal-henchmen. "You, you, you. Fancy-feet get after them and bring them back!" Shen grabbed Malefor, "And you! You are going to lead me to the Sword of Kings!"

Astrid and the others got through the gate with their horse to run off to the forest while Mina watches singing.

Mina: _**I pray you will be my eyes**_

_**And watch them where they go**_

_**And help her to be**_

_**Help me to let go.**_

Astrid stops the horse to look at the signs to see where they are going.

"Look out!" Kusukusu shouted as she alarmed Astrid, Amu, Rima, Little Audrey and the other charas as she saw Wolf Boss and the other henchmen after them. Astrid and the others slapped Maximus, telling him to take them to the forest.

_**Every knight's prayer**_

_**Every child knows**_

Astrid and the others dodged the attacks of the wolf-metal henchmen until his attacks hit the tree, causing it to block the path.

_**Lead them to the place**_

_**Guide them with Your grace**_

Their horse ran to the stream of water with the wolf-metal-henchmen and Iago chasing them.

_**Lead them to the place**_

_**Guide them with Your grace**_

_**To a place where they'll be safe**_

Maximus bucks them off, when the fog crept it out and ran. They saw Boss Wolf, his gang and Iago coming right towards them. Astrid turned around and realized that they're here, "The Forbidden Forest!"

"We made it!" Su said. "Come on!"

She and the others ran inside. The wolf-metal-henchmen's warthogs they rode stopped and worn out because they're so heavy. Two of the wolf-henchmen got off and walked inside the forest. One warthog, puling the log crashed, which caused Iago flying towards Boss Wolf and got on.

"We're not going in there are we?" Iago asked.

"You're a bigger chicken than me!" said Boss Wolf and walked off.

"But I got a wife and three eggs at home." begged Iago as Boss Wolf shoved him off. "Hey, don't leave me here!"

Astrid, Amu, Audrey, Rima and the charas ran to lose the bad guys. The girls were struggling through the branches until one wolf-metal henchman used his axes to cut the branches down. The other wolf-henchmen kept chasing them as one pushed the branch of the way until the branch hit Iago. Iago snapped out of it and followed the wolf-metal-henchmen. Astrid, Audrey and their friends gone through the cave, until the rocks broke through by one of the henchmen. They leaped over the log, which revealed a couple of Bellsprouts. They kept running, until Astrid tripped over the branch. She screamed and fell into the water. Astrid broke the sruface as Amu, Rima, Audrey and the charas ran/floated down.

"Are you alright?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah, but something's on me." said Astrid.

They turned and saw a 16 year old boy with brown hair, freckles, green eyes, a green shirt, a fur vest, green pants and viking boots; this was Hiccup, all grown up now and he was carrying a staff. On his belt was a shining sword called the Vorpal Sword, which was used to slay the Jabberwocky by a girl named Alice Kingsleh years ago. Hiccup glared at the girls.

Suddenly, Boss Wolf, the wolf-henchman and Iago jumped into the water, as the Viking boy noticed that something bad is here. The wolf-henchmen picked up Iago and threw him at the boy.

Just then a familiar Night Fury, named Toothless signaled Hiccup to dodge as Iago got stuck on the tree. The wolf-metal-henchmen saw Toothless flying around until Hiccup hit one of them with a stick, the he hit the other. One of them went behind the boy to attack him from behind, but decided to attack Audrey, Amu, Rima and the charas.

"White Decoration!" a voice said as he shots a blast at them, freeing Audrey, Amu, Rima, and the charas.

"Beat Dunk!" another voice said as a basketball-like energy ball came and shot at the villains like a bowling pin until one of them kicked of kicked one wolf-metal henchman which he got swallowed by a creature. Amu, Rima and the charas gasped as the creature burped. Those boys saved their lives.

Then two boys came down, both were 13 years old. One had short blonde hair, red eyes and he wore an outfit like a French king and a king's crown. The other had long purple hair, gold eyes and he wore a white shirt and cap, a purple vest, sleeves undershirt, fingerless gloves, kneepads and sneakers. They were Tadase and Nagihiko, now grown up as well.

Just then Boss Wolf grabbed onto Little Audrey by the hair, making the girl scream as she struggled. Just then, a popgun went off and hit Wolf-Boss on the head. Wolf Boss fell onto the ground and into the whirlpool, dropping Little Audrey. She then rubbed her eyes and smiled.

A boy about 8 years old with blonde hair, a pink nose, a red shirt, pants and cap and black boots came out. It was Peter, grown up as well and with him were a familiar bird, duck and cat, Sasha, Sonya and Ivan.

Iago got unstuck, until he realized he's not on the ground, "Oh, crud..." he fell in. one of the wolf-metal-henchmen went towards the metal-parrot, until...he was sucked into the whirlpool. Hiccup smirked as Astrid got out of his net with the help of Amu, Rima and the charas.

Tadase and Nagihiko detransformed because they were transformed with their charas Kiseki and Rhythm. The boys now wear black shirts and shoes and blue pants and capes.

"Is it over?" asked the duck, revealing it to be Sonya coming out of the bushes.

"Yeah, Sonya, it's over." Sasha said. Sonya sighed in relief.

"Wow, that was incredible!" Astrid said. "How you smashed those dogs, how you avoided that thing. You guys are amazing, you're..." Astrid realized that the boys, charas and animals paid attention to the net.

"Not even listening to us!" Rima finished.

"Great, it took us six weeks to make this net." said Hiccup.

"Net? You and your friends saved our lives. Thank you." Astrid said.

"Well, anyone can make a mistake." Nagihiko said, until he saw Hiccup getting frustrated when the fish fell back in the water.

Luckily, Little Audrey caught it.

"Oh, I get it," she said. "This si where King Fergus sends his big unfunny jesters, right?"

"Uh, not exactly." said Peter.

"And now we should thank you." Peter said.

"For what?" Amu asked.

"For reminding us why we are hermits! Good day!" the boys began to leave as toothless flew by them.

"The Night Fury!" said Amu as she, Astrid and the others caught up with the boys.

"Wait! What are your names?" asked Astrid.

"The name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and this is Tadase, Nagihiko, Peter and his pets, Sasha, Ivan and Sonya." Hiccup said.

"Oh no, no. Who said anything about us being pets. We are companions." said Ivan, boastly.

"Yeah yeah, give me a break." Sasha said.

"I'm Astrid Hofferson-Harker and this is my baby sister, Little Audrey, and my friends Amu Hinamori and her charas Ran, Su, and Miki and Rima Mashiro and her chara Kusukusu." Astrid introduced.

"Peter, I think you're pretty cute." said Little Audrey, making Peter blush.

"Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself." said Peter.

"Looks like somebody's in L-O-V-E!" said Sonya with a smirk.

"Oh, you don't mean that." Sasha said.

"Of course." said Sonya. "Peter was destined for someone like him." She giggled.

Astrid ran towards Hiccup, "Hiccup, why won't you look at me when I'm talking to you." Hiccup turned to her until she noticed something about him. Despite him being cute and whatnot, while blushing, Astrid noticed something...different about him.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were-" Hiccup cut her off, "What? Tall? Handsome? Cute? Macho?" On "macho" he flexed his muscles.

Astrid giggled at that part, "I was going to say those, but iw as also going to say...blind."

"I'm not that completely blind. But yes I am blind. I always forget that one." Hiccup said as Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Thanks again for saving us back there." Amu blushed as Tadase held her hands.

"No problem." Tadase said.

Nagihiko looked at Rima who turned away blushing. The charas noticed this until they noticed each other and smiled.

Meanwhile, Iago hid behind the bushes until the bushes came to life, "Whoa! Moving bush!" he hid himself again.

Toothless flew to Hiccup with a roar.

"Not now Toothless." said hiccup.

"Your dragon? It's the Night Fury." said Amu.

"Really? I'll have to take your word for that." said Tadase.

"One question?" Audrey said as she held the fish to Toothless. Toothless opened his mouth, revealing no teeth.

"Why do they call him Toothless? I thought all dragons had-" But before Rima could finish what she said, two rows of sharp teeth popped out of the dragon's gums and Audrey yelped as Toothless snatched up the fish and ate it, as Rima finished, "Teeth."

The dragon then sniffed Rima, Amu, Little Audrey, and the charas, but Amu said, "Now, no, we don't have anymore."

"He wants to make sure you guys are trustworthy." said Hiccup.

Toothless then spat out the fish, revealing it has been bisected...and onto Amu's lap. Toothless thens at on his haunches.

"Ewww." Amu said. She looked at the dragon questiongly as the dragon was sitting there with big eyes.

"What does he want me to do with this?" asked Amu.

"I guess he wants you to eat it." said Astrid.

"Yup." Hiccup said.

"Okay." Amu took the fish, much to the charas' amusment and took a bite of it and grimaced slightly, but chewed to the dragon, hoping he would take it.

The dragon made a swallowing gesture and Amu tossed her arms down in disbelief as she looked at him with a "You gotta be kidding!" look before she groaned and swallowed it. She almost threw up, but she forced it down. The dragon licked his lips wondering if Amu enjoyed the fish and Amu gave him a weak smile and nodded.

She, Rima and the charas hugged the dragon though Amu coughed from the fish a little, but managed to hide it.

"We're sorry, but it means that the dragon knows where the Sword of Kings is." Rima said.

"Sure he does. In Cartoonalot. You know...big castle, lots of flags." Hiccup said.

"No, it's somewhere in the forest." said Astrid. "Lord Shen has stolen it and he's taken my mother hostage. That's why we're here! We must find the Sword of Kings and return it to Fergus...or Cartoonalot and my mom are doomed."

"Not to brag, but Nagihiko's dog and Hiccup's dragon know the way to find the forest." said Kiseki.

"Nagihiko's dog?" asked Astrid.

"Yeah." Ivan shivered.

"Yeah. You should totally meet Nagi's dog. Besides Toothless, he can help us out." said Hiccup.

"Here, Dug, here boy!" Nagihiko called. Out from behind the trees, a golden retreiver wearing a radio collar came out. This was Dug, Nagihiko's pet dog.

"Sit boy!" Hiccup said. The dog sat.

"Wow!" Amu said. "He's trained."

"Shake." Little Audrey said as she shook the dog's paw.

"Speak." Ran said.

Just then Dug spoke through his radio collar, "Hi there." This made Astrid, Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, Rima, Kusukusu, and Little Audrey jump.

"Did that dog...just say...hi there?" asked Miki.

"Oh yes! I did. My name is Dug. I have just met you...and I love you."

"This is impossible." Kusukusu said.

"My master made me this collar so that I could talk-Squirrel!" Dug turned when he saw an offscreen squirrel go by. He then turned to the girls and said, "My master is good and smart."

"Dug is one of our pets in this place." Tadase said. "Beside Sasha, Ivan, Sonya and Toothless."

Toothless roared as he landed on a branch next to Hiccup.

"What's that, Toothless?" asked Hiccup as he smiled. "The Sword of Kings is here?" Toothless roared as if to agree.

"Right. We're going after it." Tadase said.

"Hooray! We are going to find a sword!" Dug barked.

"Great!" Astrid said.

"We're coming too!" said Rima.

"Not you guys. Just me, Tadase, Nagihiko, his charas, Dug, Peter, Sasha, Sonya and Ivan." said Hiccup, pointing his stick at Astrid and the others. "We work alone.

Astrid put her hands on her hips and glared at him before she and her friends followed.

"Well, we see no reason we can't come along!" said Astrida while Hiccup tapped his stick, revealing an Onix lifts his head which Hiccup and the others are on.

Hiccup:_** We know the sound of each rock and stone**_

_**And we embrace what others fear **_

_**You are not to roam**_

_**In this forgotten place**_

_**Just the likes of us are welcome here.**_

Astrid and the others jump on the body of Onix.

"Careful!" Dug said to them.

Nagihiko: _**Everything breathes and we know each breath**_

_**For us it means life**_

_**For others, it's death**_

Hiccup used his stick to open the waterfall.

Tadase: _**It's perfectly in balance**_

_**Perfectly planned**_

_**More than enough for these men**_

"Hey!" Sonya said offended.

"No offense." said Peter.

"None taken." Sonya smiled.

As Astrid, Audrey and their friends walked through the waterfall, it closed, splashing on them. Hiccup and the others are at the big tree.

Peter:_**Like every tree**_

_**Stands on its own**_

The branch wraps around Hiccup, Tadase, Nagihiko, Peter, Ivan, Sonya and Dug sending them to another branch while Toothless, Sasha, Kiseki and Rhythm flew/floated to them.

_**Reaching for the skies**_

_**We stand alone**_

Hiccup: _**We share our world**_

_**With no one else**_

_**All by ourselves**_

_**We stand alone**_

Astrid, Amu, Rima, Little Audrey and the charas watch as the vine grabbed onto Astrid, Amu, Rima and Little Audrey while the charas followed them. Hiccup did some vocalizing as a flock of Pidgeys flew around Hiccup and his friends while Astrid and the others watched with a smile. While Hiccup walked through a few Victribells, Iago got one foot on the trunk, but the trunk pulled away, causing Iago to fall.

_**We've seen your world**_

_**Though these very eyes**_

_**Don't come any closer**_

_**Don't even try**_

Astrid, Audrey, Amu, Rima and the charas walked past the grass type Pokemon until one of them uses his Vine whip, but Astrid dodged them and ran followed by Amu, who is now carrying Little Audrey, Rima, Ran, Miki, Su and Kusukusu Meanwhile, Hiccup, Tadase, Nagihiko, Peter, Dug, Sonya, Ivan, Sasha, Kiseki and Rhythm walked on the water which lifts them up while Astrid and the others are having trouble with the water.

_**I've felt all the pain**_

_**And heard all the lies**_

_**But in our world**_

_**There's no compromise**_

Hiccup and his friends got on a stump and it began to run. They got off and slid down, until they landed where the helicopter flowers are.

Nagihiko: _**Like every tree**_

_**Stands on its own**_

_**Reaching for the sky**_

_**We stand alone**_

Hiccup, Peter, Sonya, Ivan, Dug, Nagihiko and Tadase got on one of them and it carries them by flying while Sasha, Kiseki and Rhythm flew after them.

Peter: _**We share our world**_

_**With no one else**_

Tadase: _**All by ourselves**_

_**We stand alone  
**_

Astrid found another helicopter flower and she put Little Audrey on her back before she, Amu and Rima got on it while Ran, Miki, Su and Kusukusu floated after them while Hiccup, Peter, Nagihiko, Tadase, Dug, Sonya and Ivan got off of theirs.

Hiccup, Nagihiko, Peter and Tadase: _**All by ourselves**_

_**We stand alone**_

_**All by ourselves**_

_**We stand alone**_

Astrid and the others landed along next to them.

"We stand alone too, you know." Astrid said as Toothless went by them.

Toothless roared. "Toothless!" Hiccup said. Toothless nuzzled his head agains her arm.

"We just need your help, just this once."

"Come on, Hiccup, please." Peter begged.

"But they can't go." said Hiccup.

"Come on!" Ivan said. "Take it from me, she's kind of cute."

"Give the girls a chance." Sonya said.

"Please, Hiccup, please." the charas said.

Hiccup groaned. "Oh, allright, but don't get us any trouble."

"Let's go." Astrid said as they continued on their way.

* * *

Back at the kingdom, as a servant put a pegleg on Fergus to replace the leg that Malefor severed off in his room, Elinor went into a room of the castle, searching for someone. "Merida? Merida! Merida?" she looked and there was a note on a bed.

"What's this?" Elinor asked as she read the letter as a young voice began to read it.

"_Dear Mum, if you are reading this...Angus and I have rode off in search of the Sword of Kings. Don't worry about me, i'm well skilled with my bow and I can take care of myself. And if and when I find the Sword, I weill return, then perhaps you migh tthink of me better as a warrior, not just a little girl and a princess. I'm sorry for running away like this, but there is no other way to save this kingdom or to show you and Dad what I'm made of. I love you, Dad, Hamish, Hubert and Harris very much. I promise I'll be back. Merida. P.S. Tell my brothers that they can have my desserts for a year."_

Elinor sighed. Her daughter, Princess Merida was always taught to be a lady, but Merida was more than that. She wanted to be a warrior like the other knights in the kingdom just like how Astrid and the others wanted to be. Elinor knew she could've went after her, but she couldn't because she had to take care of her husband and the boys, Hamish, Hubert and Harris. Elinor knew that if her daughter can find the sword, she would believe that she can.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

The next chapter is where Astrid, Hiccup and the others meet Merida who quickly joins their team as well as two dragon like elves who can't get along. Read and Review. No flames.


	6. Chapter 5: Merida, Coatl and Xoatl

Here is the chapter where Astrid and the others encounter Merida, Coatl and Xoatl.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Merida, Coatl, and Xoatl**

The search for the Sword of Kings continues back in the forest as Hiccup got covered in jelly, "That's a fine mess you've gotten run into, Toothless." Just then Dug went onto him and started to lick him like crazy.

"Mmm, I love jelly!" Dug said, licking the jelly off of Hiccup. Astrid, Amu, Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, the charas, Little Audrey, Peter, Sasha, Sonya and Ivan were in front of Hiccup as Astrid touched the flowers, pouring jelly out, "Hey! This isn't so bad!" As Ivan walked onto the ground, a grass creature came out and attacked him from behind, but it got hit by Dug. Astrid and th eothers kept walking, moving branches while Hiccup, Tadase, Nagihiko, Peter, the charas and the animals kept slicing it.

"Nice sword." Audrey said. She was about to touch it, but Hiccup said, "This sword is very very sharp, Audrey. Don't touch it. That's the Vorpal Sword. It was used by Alice Kinsleigh many years ago."

"I've heard about that sword many years ago." Amu said. "Besides, I don't know why you boys made such a fuss."

"Yeah, we've had tougher time collecting eggs." said Astrid. The same grass creature was about to attack while Hiccup threw the rock at it.

"Trouble, trouble trouble! With a capital T!" said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile, the water spit out Wolf Boss and his henchmen while the stump spit the other one out. He glareda t it, until the creature spit more drool on the henchman. At the enterance, Malefor still led Shen, with his wolf-metal army to find the Sword of Kings.

"You wretched, scaly moron!" Shen yelled and grabbed Malefor, "Where did you drop the Sword of Kings?"

Malefor took out a monocle and paced it close to his eye. "It looks all different from down here." Shen grabbed Malefor by the throat and threw the lens away. Suddenly, Iago tumbled into the mud.

"You! Report!" ordered Shen.

"Well, the Viking girl, her baby sister, her magical friends, the fairies, two magical boys, a little boy with a popgun, a cat, a dog, a duck, a bird, and a blind Viking warrior are following the Night Fury who knows where the Sword of Kings?" Iago asked, hoping he got it right.

Shen smirked evilly, "Hiccup, he's here. He'll and his little army will lead us right to it. We're going after them!"

Just then, a horse named Angus rode past them with its rider dressed in a brown cloak. Shen smirked, "So, a wanna be? Follow them!" Shen said. Iago brushed off the mud, until Shen stepped into the mud, splattering Iago again. A few Bellsprouts stared at him.

"You looking at me? You looking at me?" Iago asked like he was Robert De Niro from a certain gangster movie. He was about to leave, but when he turned around, he scared them.

* * *

At Cartoonalot, Cale was talking to Flynn and Shang, asking to see if they had found the Sword of Kings, but they shook their heads.

"Come on, men! We must repair this tower!" ordered aladdin as the others are repairing the roof that Malefor broke through. At Fergus's room, Merlin was wrapping the bandage around Fergus's arm while Elinor was putting the touches on Fergus' leg.

"Merlin, is there any news?' gasped Fergus. "Has the warriors found the Sword of Kings?"

"I'm afraid not." said Merlin.

"Then I'll go after it myself." Fergus got up, but he's still weak to go on.

"No, you have to regain your strength." said Elinor.

"You're right my dear. Now where is Merida?" Fergus asked.

"She's gone." Elinor said. "She went to find the Sword of Kings."

"This is insane! I must go after her!" said Fergus.

"No!" Elinor said. "You must rest. Merida can take care of herself."

"Alright. I know her." Fergus said before turning to Merlin, "Merlin, is there anything your magic can do?"

"You must rely on your courage of your people." said Merlin.

* * *

Back in the Forbbidden forest, Hiccup and the others continued the search, but what they didn't know is that Shen and the wolf-metal army are following them.

"We have to keep moving. I'm hungry!" Kusukusu said.

"Shush." Rhythm said.

"We'll get food as soon as we can, but for right now, we must keep on going." said Kiseki.

"No, Kiseki. We must find some food if we're going to keep on moving." said Hiccup. Tootheless looked up and saw a bunch of apples up on the tree.

"That's a good idea, Toothless." said Hiccup.

"How do we get the apples down?" Dug asked

Just then an arrow hit the top of the tree, sending it down. Astrid and Amu ran around to catch them before they turned around and saw the hooded figure get off her horse.

"Who are you?" asked Hiccup.

"I am Merida." the figure removed the cloak to reveal a girl about the same age as Astrid with long curly red hair, green eyes, and a green dress. "Daughter of King Fergus and Queen Elinor."

"You're the princess!" Tadase said, as he and the others bowed to her.

"Thanks so ever much for your help." Nagihiko said.

"No problem." Merida said as everybody stood up.

"Hi there." Dug said. "My name is Dug."

"A talking dog?" Merida asked.

"That's just my pet dog, Dug." Nagihiko said.

"He's not the only talking animal here." Sasha said as Sonya and Ivan said. "I'm Sasha. This is Sonya, Ivan, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Little Audrey, my owner Peter, Nagihiko, Rima, Tadase, Amu, their charas, Kiseki, Ran, Miki, Su, Kusukusu and Rhythm."

"What are you doing here and what's your quest?" Astrid asked as she ate an apple.

"Searching for the Sword of Kings!" Merida answered.

"Hey, that's our job!" Astrid said, dropping the apple.

"Well, excuse me!" Merida spat. "I need to find it for my father!"

"Well, we need it to go to your father!" Astrid argued.

"I need it to prove to my father that I can do this!"

"I need it to prove my mother that I can do it better than you!"

"You're a little twit, that's what you are!"

"_**ENOUGH!"**_ Amu shouted, causing Merida and Astrid to stop fighting and they along with the others looked and heard that Amu's shout had echoed throughout the whole forest that even Shen heard it.

"We're getting close." Shen smirked.

* * *

Back in the woods, Rima had covered Amu's mouth. "Do you want Lord Shen to follow us?"

"We're sorry about that. Look, Merida, we're trying to find the sword too, so why don't you come with us." Audrey said.

"Excuse me?" asked Hiccup and Astrid.

"Come on, with those arrow skills, she can be of use later on." said Peter.

Hiccup sighed. "Fine. Let's keep moving." He and the others continued on. Astrid and Merida looked at each other and sighed. "Okay."

"If we're gonna work together to find this sword, we have to act like sisters." said Astrid. "No arguing, no fighting, okay?" She offered her hand for Merida to shake it.

"All right...but on one condition: Never call me Your Highness or Ginger or Doll, just Merida. Aye?" Merida shook Astrid's hand.

"Aye." Astrid said. Merida got on her horse and she and Astrid went to catch up to Hiccup and the others.

* * *

Later, Astrid, Amu, Audrey, Rima, Miki, Su, Ran, Dia, Dug, Hiccup, Tadase, Nagihiko, Kiseki, Rhythm, Peter, Sonya, Ivan, Sasha, Merida and Toothless continued on until they are at the deserted place, all dried up. Hiccup began to sniff as Dug, Tadase, Nagihiko, Peter, Ivan, Sonya and Sasha did some investigating.

"Have you got a cold?" Astrid asked, but Hiccup hushed her. "What is it?"

"We're in Elf and Dragon Country." Hiccup replied. Rima did some sniffing, "Right." Hiccup and his friends continued walking, avoiding any dangers of this dreadful place.

"Are you sure this is Elf and Dragon Country?" Astrid asked.

"Yes. My wee brothers are forbidden to go there. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest warriors go there." Merida said.

"Well, we're brave." Ivan said.

"I know that." Sonya said.

"Shouldn't be there a sign or something? It could say "Welcome to Dragon and Elf Country", you don't think we'll see any...do you?" asked Amu.

"Or a sign that says "Keep Out!" or "Man, are you crazy? Go back!"?" asked Audrey in confusion.

"Yeah is a group of dragons a pack or a flock?" Ran asked as she and the others stared at the weird figures, making them nervous, "Is it a gaggle or a pride? Is it a herd?"

"Quiet!" said Hiccup.

"Do you hear something?" asked Astrid.

"No. we just want you to be quiet." Nagihiko said. The girls glared at them for a bit before Peter backed away until he and Sasha, Ivan and Sonya fell into an open egg.

"Now that's one way to back off." said Sasha.

"Peter!" Little Audrey cried.

Just then, a rock hit the ground. Astrid and the others are on guard as they looked up, figuring out where the rock came from. They all backed slowly until Astrid and Merida stepping on the egg, with their feet covered in green slime.

"Ewww." Little Audrey said.

"Where's Peter?" Tadase asked.

"In here!" Sasha called from the egg. Tadase turned to Peter and the animals.

Dug started to sniff around until he caught a scent by the egg shell. "There they are!" he said. He, along with Astrid, Merida, Amu, Rima, the charas and Little Audrey got pulled in by the boys. They hushed them until Astrid, Amu, Merida, the charas, Rima and Little Audrey gasped and saw the shadows. "Dragon Elves!"

"Where? I don't see any dragon elves!" said a voice. Astrid turned and saw what loooks like a man with orange skin, spiky square shaped hair and he had a dragon's bottom and tail. The dragon elf and Astrid screamed as Astrid fell, causing the egg to break.

"But you're dragon elves." said Merida.

"Heavens! Someone's found our hiding place." said the elf-dragon.

"Shut up, Cricket Ball! Let me handle this!" said another dragon-elf. This time it looked like a man with blue skin, a Aztec crown on his head and he had a dragon's bottom. "We are dragons! Ferocious, hungry dragon-elves! So go away before we eat you!" The blue dragon elf's arm and dark blue claws did a shadow of a monster.

"Good show, Xoatl," said the other dragon-elf as his orange arm and dark orange claws tapped the blue one's arm. "That is clever, but let me have a go." the dragon did a shadow of a bunny while he hums the bunny hop. Just then, the blue arm comes and grabs the bunny. "They're probably cringing in fear." They began to fight a bit.

However, the group wasn't impressed.

"Yawn." Tadase sarcastically said.

Hiccup went over and tapped the egg with his staff a couple of times. Both of the dragon elves' heads popped up.

"Please don't hurt us." said the orange dragon elf.

"Here, I thought you were ferocious dragon elves." said Hiccup.

"Well, not exactly." said the blue dragon elf. "The real feroicous ones are those fire breathing dragon bullies out there."

"Yes, they're always picking on us, calling us names, pushing us around. I hate them." said the orange dragon elf. Hiccup pointed his stick gently at the blue dragon-elf, "Hey, easy with the stick, kid."

"What are you?" asked Rhythm.

"Yes, and who are you?" Dug asked.

"Well, frankly, we're the reason cousins shouldn't marry." said the orange dragon elf said as he and the blue dragon elf came out of the egg. They then noticed the girls.

"Enchante, mademoiselles, I'm Coatl and this growth on my neck is Xoatl." the orange dragon elf now known as Coatl introduced.

"But you can call me Xoay for short." said Xoatl with a devious smirk as he took Astrid's hand. Astrid, Amu, Rima, Merida, and Audrey giggled.

"Yes, short on wit, manner and in charm." said Coatl rolling his eyes. "Everything I hold dear."

Xoatl shoved his fingers on Coatl's nose, "How about holding your breath?"

"Come on, girls, let's go." Sasha said as they began to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Xoatl.

"To save Cartoonalot!" Merida called.

"Cartoonalot?" Coatl said. "The restaurants, the theaters..."

"The waitresses, the actresses..." said Xoatl.

"The dragons..." Coatl said until they heard a dragon roar. "The dragons?"

"A dragon!" Sonya pointed at the danger. Astrid and the others ran as Astrid grabbed Hiccup, Amu grabbed Tadase, Rima grabbed Nagihiko, Little Audrey grabbed Peter and they ran. A dragon called Red blew fire on Coatl and Xoatl. Both dragon elves are getting pushed around by REd, as they ran away from him. All of them kept running around until Dug said, "Wait!"

"What's this?" asked Astrid as they stopped at the edge of a pool of green water.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe." said Coatl as he and Xoatl jumped on the egg shaped rocks.

"Whoa! I don't think it's water." Merida said. To prove it, she grabbed Hiccup's stick and placed half of it in it until it was burnt." Merida gave the stick to Hiccup.

"You call this safe?" Hiccup snapped.

"It's acid." said Tadase.

"Not as long as you don't step in it." answered Xoatl, while he was having trouble with the stones.

"We're gonna half to cross it, but how?" Astrid said. Just then, she got an idea. "Sasha, you and the charas float across first."

"Got it." Sasha said as he and the charas flew to the other side.

"Hang on!" Astrid grabbed Audrey and put her on her back while Nagihiko picked up Dug, Tadase picked up Peter, Rima picked up Sonya and Amu picked up Ivan.

All of them except for Hiccup jumped on the stones. Toothless signaled hiccup to jump one by one. Suddenly Red, flew down with Maleficent to attack them.

"Get them!" Red ordered.

"Hurry!" Astrid shouted.

"You think this is easy?" Hiccup asked as Maleficent flew fire on him, but he misses. Maleficent got into the acid to get him, which caused a wave. Hiccup took his belt and used the Vorpal Sword to land onto the land, but Hiccup was safe until Nagihiko helped him up and they continued to run. Maleficent, Red and Dialgos the Dark Dragon saw them as they began to run. The dragon flew and blew more fire close to them, until they jumped took cover.

"Yikes! It's another dragon!" yelled Xoatl as Malefor spotted them.

"It's Malefor!" Astrid yelled as she saw Shen as his metal-henchman spotted them.

"And Lord Shen!" Miki gasped.

"They've spotted us!" Ran said. They know that they're trapped.

"Down here!" said Xoatl when he and Coatl jumped into the hole.

"Are you crazy?" Merida said.

"Merry, we have to do this. Now!" Dug said as he jumped into the hole.

"Here we go!" Kiseki as he, Toothless, Ran, Miki, Su, Rhythm, Kusukusu, Audrey, Peter, Sonya, Ivan and Sasha.

"Do we have a choice?" Amu asked as she, Rima, Tadase and Nagihiko jumped into it as well. Hiccup, Astrid and Merida were the last ones to enter the hole just as Lord Shen saw them until he saw the dragons in front of them roaring. Red stared at Shen as he backed agains the wall. Red leaned closely, opening his mouth, revealing green spit. Shen, disgusted, grabs a blade and used his techniques to kill the beast, though the fire doesn't reveal it.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

The next chapter is where Coatl and Xoatl sing a song that I'll also add for my "Return to Neverland" fic when I get back on track on it.


	7. Chapter 6: If I Didn't Have You

Here is the chapter with my favorite song from the movie.

* * *

**Chapter 6: If I Didn't Have You!**

Astrid and company slid down the tunnel as Coatl and Xoatl got out until they shouted because they're hurt by the pointy rocks. The two headed dragon-elf, as Astrid, Merida, Audrey, Amu, and Rima fell out while Toothless, Sasha and the charas flew. Hiccup, Peter, Tadase and Nagihiko, Sonya, Ivan and Dug, knocking the girls. Astrid looked around, "Are you sure we're safe down here?""

"It's a lot safer down here than it is up there." replied Xoatl, as he pulled the pointed rock out of his butt , so did Coatl.

"We know all the best escape routes." said Coatl.

"We've ben dodging these bullies since we were 200 years old." Xoatl and Coatl threw rocks at the boys by accident.

"Were we ever that young?" asked Coatl.

"Of course we were, you moron!" Xoatl replied.

"I am not a moron!" said Coatl.

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"With all that bickering, I'm surprised you haven't' fried each other." Merida said.

"Fry? We can't even simmer." Coatl blew a small puff of smoke. "Besides, we aren't like this. We are cursed."

"Cursed?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, unlike most dragons, he can't breathe fire or fly. It's sad, really. It's the curse he's got." said Xoatl, sarcastically.

"Oh, excuse me, Mr. Self Denial, but WE can't breathe fire or fly and we're cursed from being our normal elf-selves by a magic spell." Coatl said.

"Only because you had and are still holding me back!" Xoatl said as Coatl glared at him. "If I didn't have you, I could've done a lot of things."

"What kind of things?" Rima asked.

Xoatl: _**I'd be rocking with the dinos**_

_**Swinging with the rhinos**_

_**I'd re-elfinize this cave in a minute**_

"_**Xoatl!" they would sing**_

_**Cause I will be the elf-dragon king**_

_**I would love this world with out you in it**_

_**If I didn't have you**_

Xoatl stared at the lava lamp, until it revealed Coatl's head.

"If you didn't have me." Coatl said as Xoatl picked up the plate, removing the cap.

_**If I didn't have you**_

Xoatl removed the cap, revealing Coatl.

"Well how about if I didn't have you, huh?" Coatl asked until Xoatl shoved an apple in Coatl's mouth.

Coatl and Xoatl:_**Oh what I could be **_

_**If there was only me**_

_**Oh, what I do if I didn't have you **_

"Stop bickering and get your acts together!" Astrid said.

"Act?" Coatl said as he and Xoatl are dressed as a geisha and the Phantom of the Opera. "Did someone say "act"? I can act." he then hit Xoatl with his fan as he sang next.

Coatl:_** If only I had seperate parts**_

_**My career would be the arts**_

_**I'd be the star of Cartoonalot**_

_**You'd be the half that the whole world forgot**_

_**If I didn't have you**_

Coatl threw the head of Xoatl back to his body. "I should be so lucky." said Xoatl as Coatl zipped him up.

_**If I didn't have you!**_

"Oh, wait, you'll be dead!" Xoatl said. Now Xoatl is in the mask that Jasson wore and he held a chainsaw trying to kill Coatl. Coatl tied Xoatl to a log as it moved towards the saw while Coatl is reading a book called, "Excalibur."**(Corny joke. I know)**

Coatl and Xoatl:_**Oh what I could be **_

_**If there was only me**_

_**Oh, what I do if I didn't have you **_

_**Oh what I do if I didn't have you**_

"Trapped, oh, trapped!" Coatl got ran over by a huge boulder

"Stuck here with you for 500 years!" said Xoatl.

"Oh, dear it learned to count." said Coatl in sarcasm, poking Xoatl's eyes.

"If you got me a good lawyer, I would've split 400 years ago." said Xoatl standing next to the stand.

Coatl is now dressed up as a judge, "Now listen here, pal! I didn't come here to be insulted!"

"Oh, and where do you usually go?" asked Xoatl until Coatl changed into Godzilla.

Coatl:_** I'd be a fire-breathing lizard**_

Xoatl:_** I'd be one high-flying wizard**_

Coatl used the machine to make the rocks crack with Xoatl in it until the ledge and Xoatl fell ala Wile style.

Coatl: _**You'd be nothing without me**_

_**You'd be extinct, you'd cease to be**_

Xoatl:_** I'm so tired of your nagging**_

Coatl:_** And I'm so tired of your bragging**_

"Without me, you'd had no brains." said Xoatl as Coatl used his hand glove and got through Xoatl's ears.

Xoatl: _**I'd be rocking with the dinos**_

Coatl:_** (If only I had separate parts)**_

Xoatl ran around and had Maggie(from The Flintsones Christmas Carol) in his arms; he was about to kiss her until she changed back into Coatl. Xoatl screamed and ran off, disgusted.

Xoatl:_** Swinging with the rhinos**_

_**I'd be dragonize this cave in a minute**_

Coatl:_**(My career would be the arts)**_

Coatl stared himself at the mirror until Xoetl is in the mirror. That made Coatl ticked and threw the glass, changing into an egg away.

Xoatl:_** "Xoatl", they would sing**_

_**Cause I would be the Dragon-Elf King**_

Coatl:_**(I'd be a star of Cartoonalot)**_

Coatl and Xoatl: _**I would love this world without you in it**_

_**If I didn't have you **_

Chorus: _**If I didn't have you **_

Coatl and Xoatl: _**If I didn't have you**_

Crowd:_** If I didn't have you**_

Kiseki, Rhythm, Ran, Miki, Su, Sasha, Ivan and Sonya danced around until Merida pulled them with a long cane.

"This way, let me lead." said picked him up. "No, this way, Twinkle-toes!"

Coatl and Xoatl:_** Life could be so sweet**_

_**If these were both my feet**_

_**Oh, what I do if I didn't have you**_

Coatl and Xoatl are now dressed as Sonny and Cher.

Xoatl:_** I got you babe**_

Coatl and Xoatl:_** Oh, what I do if I didn't have you**_

Both of them are now dressed as Elvis Presley.

_**Well, oh, if I didn't**_

_**Oh, if I didn't**_

_**Have you!**_

"Thank you very much." said Xoatl.

"Thank you very much. Coatl has left the building." said Coatl.

"You never sung before, have you?" asked Xoatl until Coatl punched him. The girls, charas, Ivan, Sasha and Ivan applauded.

"Bravo!" Kusukusu said.

"Come on, boys." said Astrid.

"You don't need them, honey. You've got Xoatl keeping an eye on you." Xoatl said as they proceed. Outside, they finally took a view at the forest.

"Well, the good news is we're out of Dragon and Elf Country." said Tadase.

"The better news is this is where we say goodbye." Hiccup said which made Coatl and Xoatl shocked.

"But you can't leave us here." said Coatl.

"Why?" Audrey asked.

"If we try to go back, we'll be banished, ostracized...exiled." said Coatl.

"Not to mention kicked out!" said Xoatl.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"We just broke the dragon's cardinal rule." replied Xoatl.

"What? "Never wear brown shoes with a blue suit?"" asked Coatl. Xoatl grbbed Coatl's face, "No, you moron! Never help a human."

Toothless made a roar.

"Come on, girls. We must make camp before dark." said Hiccup.

"Camp?" asked Coatl.

"Hiccup, let's take them with us, please?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup was gonna say no, but Sasha went in front of his face and asked, "Come on, Hiccup, what do you have to lose?"

Merida, Peter, Little Audrey, Sonya, Rima and the charas gave Hiccup the puppy eyes as Sonya said, "Please, please, please, please, please!"

Hiccup sighed, "Oh, I suppose so." Everyone cheered before Hiccup said to the dragon-elves and said, "But no more singing."

"How do you feel about interpretive dance?" asked Coatl as Hiccup groans.

* * *

End of Chapter 6

The next chapter where a lot of secrets are revealed about to be revealed about half of the characters.


	8. Chapter 7: Get to Know Each Other

Here is the chapter where we get to know our heroes more.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Get to Know Each Other**

Back outside of Dragon country, the dragons were defeated and now they had became food. Iago hums as he gave the meat to Shen, who is with Wolf Boss, one of the henchmen and Malefor. "Dragon ala king." Said Iago until Shen grabbed the leg and took a bite, fiercely. Iago backed away in fear, "It's such a pleasant relief from chicken."

"I cannot believe it. I have to chase after a few children, one of them being a Viking boy and-" Shen said as Malefor shivered from when he got humiliated before Shen gasped at what he just said, "Wait! A Viking boy...Hiccup."

"Huh? What?" asked Iago in fear.

"It's Hiccup! The one who is destined to destroy me!" He turned to Wolf Boss You there! Find Hiccup, the blind Viking boy and his friends...and bring them to me!"

"Yes sir!" Wolf Boss saluted and he ran off.

Shen threw the meat to Malefor as he ate it. "Find them all and report back to me." Shen got impatient and grabbed Malefor. "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry, master. My mouth was full." said Malefor.

"Typical. Of al the evil creatures in the world, I had to find one with table manners." said Shen while Malefor flew, "And no mistakes or i'll make space on a spit for you!" Shen then turned to Iago, "Hey, Useless, rendezvous with the wagons and tell them to press on." Shen turned to his wolf-metal army, "As soon as I have the Sword of Kings, we'll join them and the kingdom will be mine!"

* * *

Back in the forest, the search continues as Astrid and company kept walking until Xoatl broke the silence. "I'm starving. All these heroics worked up my appitite." he and Coatl smelt a delicious scent, "Hey something smells delicious."

"Yes, I could whip up a little something." Coatl said.

"Well, this is where we stop." Hiccup said, stopped walking.

"Stop?" Merida said.

"But what about the Sword of Kings?" Astrid asked.

"No one travels through the Forbidden Forest after dark." Tadase replied.

"Yeah." said Dug. "It's too scary."

"Our father, Jonathan Harker would have." said Astrid. This made the boys and animals shocked on what she just said. Merida, Amu, Rima, Audrey and the charas sat on a stump.

"Jonathan Harker? He's one of the knights! The one who just died 10 years ago." said Merida.

"That's Astrid and Little Audrey's dad." Rima said.

Meanwhile, Coatl and Xoatl sat there, as they tried to make fire...the old fashioned way: rubbing a stick against a pile of sticks.

"Hey, Coatl! You blew fire!" said Xoatl. Coatl looked down until Coatl finished, "No, no, my mistake, just hot air!" Coatl glared at the blue dragon-elf, until the sticks began to run away. Coatl and Xoatl began to chase them.

"When my father died, I swore that I will avenge him against his killer. Only, I don't know who he is." Astrid said to Hiccup.

"Astrid, I must tell you. My friends and I knew your father." said Hiccup.

"You did?" Rima asked.

"We used to live in Cartoonalot." said Hiccup.

* * *

**Flashback...**

Hiccup, who is 8 and he can see, Tadase and Nagihiko(who are 6), Peter(who is 3), Sonya, Sasha and Ivan, Kiseki and Rhythm.

"_We were stable boys, but we dreamt of becoming warriors." _Hiccup narrated.

"_Just like we did." _Amu said.

That evening, as the horses are freaking out because a fire was burning the farm. Hiccup and his friends came in and opened the door to free the horses as they ran outside.

"_Yes, but when we rushed to save the horses, but..."_ Hiccup narrated.

Suddenly, Hiccup protected himself, until one horse hits him on the head as he fell on the ground. Hiccup is having trouble with his eyes as he sees shapes while Nagihiko comes to him.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, how many fingers do you see?" Nagihiko said as he held up two fingers, but Hiccups vision made it look like there were three Nagihikos.

_"...I was hurt. At first, all I could see is shapes and shadows. Finally, my world went black."_ Hiccup narrated.

"Six...?" Hiccup said as he went unconscious.

"Oh man." Peter said.

"Let's get you to a doctor." Ivan said as they helped Hiccup up.

* * *

During the day, Nagihiko, Tadase, Peter, Sonya, Sasha, Ivan, Kiseki, helped Hiccup who is now blind to see Jonathan Harker. Jonathan smiled and threw a stick as Hiccup caught it I, but has trouble. Jonathan helped Hiccup used the stick while Merlin and Toothless watched.

"_After I lost sight, your brother was the only one who still believed in me. He taught me that a warrior's strength comes from his heart and his loyalty to the Oath of Cartoonalot." _Hiccup narrated.

"United we stand now and forever." Jonathan, Hiccup, Tadase, Nagihiko, Kiseki, Rhythm, Peter, Sasha, Sonya and Ivan said.

**End Flashback...**

* * *

"Any hope we had of becoming warriors died with him." said Hiccup.

"We felt that way too, but my friends and I knew he would never want us to give up." said Astrid. "He wouldn't want you guys to give up either."

"Yeah, you guys are good as any warrior in Cartoonalot." said Audrey.

"You really think so?" asked Peter as the girls nodded. Hiccup took out the Vorpal Sword and put it on a rock for the girls to see.

"Nice sword." Su said.

"I don't mean to pry. But don't by any chance happen to meet up with peacocks?" Hiccup asked.

"No...why do you ask, Hiccup?" asked Astrid.

"My dad was slaughtered by a white feathered peacock." said Hiccup sadly.

"I see." Astrid said, feeling sorry for Hiccup.

"HE was a great swordsmith, my dad. When the white feathered peacock appeared and requested a special sword, my dad took the job. He enslaved a year before he was done." said Hiccup.

"I've never seen a more beautiful looking sword." Astrid said as she felt the sword carefully.

"Thanks, Astrid." Hiccup said as he continued his story. "The white feathered peacock returned and demanded it. But at one-tenth this promised prize...my dad refused. Without a warning, the white feathered peacock slashed him through the heart. I love my dad...so naturally, I challenged his murderer to a duel...in which I was able to scar his left eye. But in the end...i failed. The white feathered peacock left me alive. But he gave me these." He pointed to two scars that are on the left side of his cheek.

"How old were you?" Amu asked.

"I was just about seven years old. When I was strong enough, Sir Jonathan Harker helped train me, in which I dedicated my life to the study of swordsmanship. So that the nex time we meet, I will not fail! I will go up to the white feathered peacock and say... "Hello, my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. You killed my dad. Prepare to die.""

"You've done nothing but stuyd swordsplay, hmmm?" Su asked.

"More than pursuing than studying." said Hiccup. Hiccup and Astrid smiled at each other. They were about to kiss...

"That was a beautiful story." Dug said, coming between him and Astrid. "Please tell more."

Hiccup, Astrid, Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, Peter and Little Audreylaughed a little, then when they noticed, they turned away, blushing.

"What's wrong with you?" Dug asked them. Toothless smiled knowing the answer: Hiccup and Astrid, along with Tadase and Amu, Nagihiko and Rima, Ran, Miki, Su and Kiseki, Rhythm and Kusukusu and Peter and Little Audrey are in love with one another.

"I'll go get us some food." said Merida.

"You go do that." Ivan said. "Which reminds me. Where is that bird?"

Toothless roared at him as if to say, "Don't even think about it." Ivan was about to slink the other way to look for Sasha and eat him, but he backed up when Dug growled at him.

"Alright, alright." Ivan smiled nervously.

Meanwhile, the dragon elves kept chasing the stick, which is still running.

"Come here, stick! Come back, stick!" said Xoatl until he stopped and saw Sasha who was just laughing. "I got three words for you, birdy: Dinner is served!" Xoatl grabbed

Merida, who just came back with fresh food gasped at this. "Xoatl!" she tapped her feet. Xoatl smiled sheepishly and spit out Sasha. As Merida went back to the campsite, Sasha noticed that his hat was missing. He looked around and glared at Xoatl. He punched him in the nose, making him open his mouth before reaching in to grab his hat.

"I'll take that, thank you." Sasha said, putting his hat back as Xoatl closed his mouth and Sasha flew back to the camp where Astrid and the others were petting Toothless.

"How did you find Toothless?" Miki asked as she and the girls petted it.

"Or me." Dug said.

"We didn't." replied Nagihiko. "When we got to live here, they found us. They just appeared one day as if destiny were watching over us."

"I didn't understand what Dug was saying before. So with a few bits of leftover metal from the old suit of armor, I built this talking collar so he can talk." Naghiko said before Dug turned around briefly saying, "Squirrel!" he saw the offscreen squirrel again before he licked his master's face.

"And he taught us all the secrets of the forest." said Hiccup. "What can hurt you, what can heal you. With Toothless, Sasha, Sonya, Ivan and Dug as my eyes, I can survive anything. Look. I'll show you." Hiccup poked his stick at a Victreebel. "I take my position, face my fears and hold my ground, until the last possible moment waiting for Toothless's signal." Victreebel is about to use the vine whip.

Toothless roared, telling Hiccup to watch out. Hiccup heard and dodged the attack, "To evade. Simple. Now you try it." Hiccup threw his stick at Astrid as she caught it, "All right. No problem."

"Take position." said Hiccup.

"Take position." Astrid repeated.

"Face my fears."

"Face my fears."

"And hod your ground until the last possible moment." Hiccup said while Astrid is getting ready. Victreebel used Vine Whip again and hit Astrid. Astrid fell in Hiccup's arms.

"Well, you moved too soon." said Hiccup. Astrid blushed as she stared at his eyes, even though he's blind. Tadase and Nagihiko looked confused until they saw Amu and Rima and blushed as well. Peter taught Little Audrey how to use his popgun and laughed.

"Behind your backs." said Coatl when he and Xoatl broke throughthe bonding of Hiccup and Astrid.

"Coming through." said Xoatl. "Nice try, dude."

"I say, Astrid, can you make a fire?" aked Coatl.

"Why are you cursed? Don't you have magic powers?" Dug asked.

"And why are you a half-dragon?" Audrey asked.

"We used to. We were just normal elves until some woman came into our lives and asked us for crust of bread. Then Xoatl inturrupted and goofed up, fell into the mud and ruined this woman's dress and her reputation." Coatl explained. "She turned out ot be a fairy. She glared at us and cursed the both of us, though it's mostly Xoatl's fault."

"Excuse me! I was just clumsy. Besides that woman was hot." said Xoatl. Coatl punched Xoatl in the face.

Coatl then continued his story to Dug as Peter, Sonya, Sasha, Ivan, Merida, Astrid, Hiccup, Tadase, Amu, Nagihiko, Rima, Merida and the charas joined them and sat down to hear the story, "So, as you

can see, that's why we're like this."

"I see." Merida said. "Isn't there a way to turn you two back to normal?"

"We don't know." said Xoatl.

There was a moment of silence before Coatl broke the silence, "Astrid, do you guys know how to make a fire?" Xoatl groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile at night, with Shen took out his sword and started to practice for when he and Hiccup are about to meet up again. He did his techniques and then pointed his sword as he said, "Greetings, Hiccup. We meet again!" he sighed as he said, "Uh...no, no, no, no. that just will not work. Ah!" He did it again. "Greetings...We meet again, Hiccup! No, that's just wrong." Finally, he got the perfect words, "Ah, I've got it now." He used his techniques again, pointed his sword and said, "I have been waiting for you, Hiccup. We meet at last again! Yes! That's it!" Just before he was about to do it, when he screamed.

Soothsayer had just arrived and she had been watching him. "You are afraid for a reason?"

"I'm not afraid." Shen gasped. "And how did you get back here? You weren't here a few chapters ago."

"I know." Soothsayer said. She then glared at him and said, "You just destroyed Astrid and Hiccup's lives!"

"A tributal sacrifice." Shen said as he took a hot coal and squeezed it hard, "When Cartoonalot is my reward and me as king is my prize."

"Then will you finally be satisfied?" Soothsayer asked. "Will this obligation of the whole world finally make you feel better?"

Shen shook it off and chuckled evilly to her, "It's a start. I might also convert the throne room into a torture chamber with a life sucker."

Soothsayer knew that this was madness. Shen was completely going insane with finding Hiccup and his friends, killing them, and then heading to Cartoonalot to kill King Fergus and make himself ruler. She went to him as he practiced his techniques again, "The cup you choose has no bottom. It's time to stop this madness."

Shen laughed, "Why on earth would I do that?"

"So your parents can rest in peace." Soothsayer said.

Shen felt pain in his heart. Long ago, he discovered the ancient secret in the fireworks, but when Soothsayer foretold his parents the king and queen of Gongman City about Shen's fate, he killed every last Viking warrior, panda warrior or any magical warrior. But to his parents, brought only horror and he was banished from the kingdom. That was the reason why he wanted to be king...to get revenge.

"My parents...hated me. Do you understand?" he said to Soothsayer with a glare. "They've wronged me. And I will make it right."

"They loved you. They loved you so much that having to send you away killed them." said Soothsayer.

Shen ignored her, "The dead exists in the past and I must tend to the future." Soothsayer hung her head low in shame and sadness. What she tried to tell him, he wouldn't listen. "Set the Soothsayer free. She is of no use to me."

"Goodbye Shen. I wish you happiness." Soothsayer said.

"Happiness must be taken and I will take mine." Shen said.

The rest of the wolf army grabbed Soothsayer and started to walk her away, but she punched them wth her stick before walking away.

Shen then growled as he picked up another hot coal and crushed it.

"When I get my hands on those girls..." Shen grumbles as the fire shines light on his face revealing the scar on his left eye Hiccup gave him when he was 7. Now it's time for him to get revenge.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

The next chapter is after a fight with Wolf Boss, Shen and the army, our four main couples sing a love song that'll make you cry.


	9. Chapter 8: Looking Through Your Eyes

Here is the love song of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Looking Through Your Eyes**

The next morning, the search continues as Toothless's flew to the same place the Sword of Kings fell.

"He's found the place." Dug said as he finished sniffing for the sword. "Toothless and I found the Sword of Kings!"

"It must be near. Come on, let's go!" Hiccup and company ran in the place, where the vines and thorns are, but they stopped and saw a giant footprints. Toothless picekd up the belt that's from the Sword as Astrid gasped, "Look," Toothless gave the belt to her, "This must be from the Sword of Kings, but where is it?"

"Someone must have taken it!" said Hiccup.

"Or...something..." said Tadase.

"Great, now we'll never find the Sword of Kings in time." Rima said.

"And that ugly peacock man Shen will get to Cartoonalot first!" Audrey said.

"If we follow these tracks, we will..." said Hiccup.

"Well, this is all your fault, same goes for your friends!" Astrid said.

"Our fault?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, if we hadn't stopped..." Astrid said.

"Quiet!" Hiccup tried to hear something coming.

"We should've kept going." finished Astrid.

"Will you hush?" Peter asked.

"We have to save me and Audrey's mother!" said Astrid.

"Please, we need to hear." whispered Hiccup. Suddenly, a cannon shot hit him in the side of his stomach and he collapsed on the ground.

"Hiccup!" Astrid, Merida, Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima, the charas, Little Audrey, Peter, Sonya, Ivan, Sasha and Dug yelled. They looked and saw...

"Lord Shen!" Ran, Su, Miki and Kusukusu gasped.

"Get them!" Shen ordered when the attack came from the wolf-army. He, Malefor, Wolf Boss and the other wolf-metal army came toward them to attack.

"Dug, Toothless, protect Hiccup!" Astrid said.

Toothless flew around Shen, Malefor, and the wolf-henchmen. Dug bit one wolf-henchman in the butt making him scream.

"What a nasty flavor." Dug said in disgust.

Toothless flew around and blew fire around the bad guys, protecting Hiccup.

"Time to charanari!" Tadase said before he, Amu, Rima and Nagihiko said, "My own heart...UNLOCK!"

Ran, Kiseki, Rhythm and Kusukusu went into their eggs and went into their owners' hearts as Miki and Su watched. Soon, Nagihiko and Tadase transformed into Beat Jumper and Platinum Royal. Amu now wore her hair in a side pontail and wore a pink cheerleader outfit consisting of a pleated skirt, pink top, leg warmers over her shoes and ribbons around her neck and on her skirt. Rima had transformed with a big bow in her hair and wore a cross between a clown outfit and a ballerina dress and ribbons down below."

"Charanari: Amulet Heart/Platinum Royale/Beat Jumper/Clown Drop!" Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko and Rima said.

"Spiral Heart!" Amu said as she used her pink sprinkly power of pink energy to knock over the wolf-metal henchmen like a boomerang and hit them with it.

"White Decoration!" shouted Tadase as he used his white blast at some of them.

"Beat Jumper!" Nagihiko shouted as he used his magic ball to blast at the other wolf-henchmen.

Finally, Rima used her juggling pins and hit some of them over and over again.

Astrid took out her battle axe and fought some of the henchmen while Merida used her bow and arrow to hit some of them as one of them sliced through the vines until the vines began to move until it revealed a few Cherrymon.

Wolf Boss went to Merida and said, "Try to get by me, Doll."

Merida's eyes turn into fire when he said that, "Doll?" she asked.

She used her bow and arrow and hit a vine which then bounced off a tree, until it hit Wolf Boss in the shoulder, hurting him. Merida lifted his chin and said to him, "Don't ever call me..." she blew her hair away from her face, "...Doll." she then punched him in the face.

Little Audrey was cornered. She grabbed a stick and she and one of the wolf henchmen started to sword fight, but he cut it up into little pieces leaving Audrey nothing but a twig. Audrey gasped and prepared for the blow, but he got his axe hand stuck in the tree. Audrey smirked and whistled for Ivan to scratch the wolf-henchmen's face repeatedly.

"Get this cat off of me!" he screamed.

"With pleasure." Peter used his popgun and shot him in the rear making him scream in pain. Sonya pulled Ivan off of him while Sasha pecked his face over and over again.

Coatl and Xoatl ran around to dodge the attacks of the other metal-wolves, by grabbing them and getting trapped. Astrid and company turned around and saw Shen running towards them.

"You got some nerve to mess with me!" Amu used her attacks and started to fight Shen. Just then, Tadase had an idea. He found a vine, tied a loop with is magic and threw it at the arm of one of the wolf-henchmen. The wolf henchman saw Shen and c ompany until Tadase pulled the vine, which caused one of the wolf henchmen to grab Shen, Malefor, Wolf Boss and the other wolf-metal henchmen and dragged them to the dirt.

"Come on! Let's scram!" Peter said as he and the others ran.

"We're trapped!" one of the wolf henchmen said.

"Hmm, that girl and Hiccup aren't going to give up without a fight." Shen chuckled evilly. "Very well, my friends, let the games begin." Just then dirt crushed onto him.

* * *

Meanwhile, during the night, the wolf-henchmen proceeded with the wagons as Mina with Thundra and Iago sighed sadly, hoping that Astrid, Audrey, Amu, Rima and the charas made it in time. She looked outside, praying that they made it."

"My brave girls, please be safe." said Mina. Iago watches sadly until he heard an evil laugh; he saluted until another wolf-metal henchman came throught he curtains.

"Nobody can stop Lord Shen's plan to take over Cartoonalot!" said the wolf-henchmen, smirking evilly as he left.

"You don't know my daughters and their friends." snapped Mina, but she hung her head down.

* * *

Back at the Forbidden Forest, the thunder roared and it began to rain. Astrid looked up as she still helped Hiccup.

"Quick! There is a dry place!" Dug said as he barked, findign a cave. They walked into the dry place while Astrid helped Hiccup. Hiccup is still breathing heavily due to the injury. Astrid placed Hiccup next to the rock and he laid down with his head on the rocks. As Tadase, Amu, Rima, Nagihiko(who had just detransformed), the charas, Dug, Toothless, Xoatl, Coatl, Merida, Peter, Little Audrey, Ivan, Sonya and Sasha watched as Astrid is worried about Hiccup.

"Please don't die." Astrid said with tears in her eyes. "We can't do this on our own. Even Tadase, Peter, Nagihiko and the animals can't do it either." Astrid placed a few purple leaves on his wound as Toothless flew around and worried.

"I'm sorry." said Asrid while the others watched sadly. "It's all my fault you were hurt. I mean, I was rattling on when I should've been quiet." Astrid began to cry, "I'm no help to anyone."

Hiccup hushed her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Astrid turned around and held his hand, "You're wrong." said Hiccup as he wiped the tears from Astrid before he sang.

Hiccup: _**Look at the skies**_

_**Tell me, what do you see?**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**And describe it to me**_

_**The heavens are sparkling**_

_**With starlight tonight**_

_**That's what I see through your eyes**_

Astrid: _**I see the heavens**_

_**Each time that you smile**_

_**Hear your heartbeat**_

_**Just go on for miles**_

The purple pellets began to heal Hiccup's wound until it healed.

_**And suddenly I know**_

_**Why life is worthwile **_

_**That's what I see through your eyes**_

Astrid smiled and hugged Hiccup while Amu, Rima, Ran, Su, Miki, Kusukusu, and Little Audrey hugged Tadase, Nagihiko, Kiseki, Rhythm and Peter, makign them blush madly. Coatl hugged Xoatl but he kept squeezing Xoatl tightly. Xoatl shoved Coatl away.

Hiccup and Astrid: _**That's what I see through your eyes**_

Hiccup and Astrid, Tadase and Amu, Rima and Nagihiko and Peter and Audrey went out of the cave when the rain stopped and walked, holding hands.

_**Here in the night**_

_**I see the sun**_

_**Here in the dark**_

_**Our two hearts are one**_

Astrid jumped onto the grass, with it moved causing Astrid to fal, but Hiccup caught her.

_**It's out of our hands**_

_**We can't stop**_

_**What we have become**_

_**And love just took me**_

_**By surprise**_

_**Looking through your eyes**_

Coatl began to cry while Xoatl glared at him as his tears are as a waterfall. Xoatl used the leaf and covered his head like an umbrella. Meanwhile Tadase used his attack at the Victreebel and he let Amu walk in front of him as if to say "ladies first." Tadase used his magic and he and Amu used some techniques to dodge the attacks. They smiled at each other.

Tadase and Amu: _**I see the night **_

_**I wish could last forever**_

_**I see the world we're meant to see together**_

Meanwhile, Rima turned around and faced Nagihiko as they looked at each other with her hands on his chest. Little Audrey and Peter, Hiccup and Astrid and Tadase and Amu did the same. Toothless picked up some water and flew around as the water floated around the four main couples as they hugged each other and holding hands.

Nagihiko and Rima: _** And it is so much**_

_**More than I remember**_

Peter: _**More than I remember**_

Little Audrey:_** More than I have known**_

Peter and Little Audrey: _**Here in the night**_

Merida, Sonya, Sasha, Ivan, the charas and Dug kept watching as Xoatl saw Weepinbel. He smirked evilly and poked it, causing it to attalck Coatl. Astrid, Amu, Rima, Audrey, Hiccup, Tadase, Nagihiko, Peter and company watched them as the dragon-elves gaped and began dodging the attacks until the vines wrapped them around and two Victreebels kissed them, making the dragon-elves disgusted and Merida, Sonya and Ivan to laugh.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Xoatl glared at them.

Tadase and Amu: _** Here in the dark**_

Nagihiko and Rima: _**Our two hearts become one**_

Peter and Little Audrey: _**It's out of our hands**_

_**We can't stop **_

Hiccup and Astrid:_** What we have become**_

Xoatl pushed the vine to break free, but the vine shoved his hand into his mouth while Coatl stared at him wide eyed. Hiccup and Astrid, Nagihiko and Rima, Tadase and Amu and Peter and Audrey began to proceed, holding hands while the company caught up with them. They reconized it and they are right. The four lovebirds are finally in love at last!

All four: _**And love just took me by surprise**_

_**Looking through your eyes**_

Coatl and Xoatl walked across the log as a few birds flew away.

_**Looking through your eyes**_

Both dragon elves saw them and ran to catch up, following the big track by the creature that took the Sword of Kings.

* * *

End of Chapter 8

The next chapter is where the gang finally get the Sword of Kings, escape Shen again and reach Cartoonalot. Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 9: I Stand Alone

Here is the chapter where we find out who took the Sword of Kings.

* * *

**Chapter 9: I Stand Alone**

Back at the forest, Shen broke through the surface of the dirt, very very ticked. Suddenly, he grunted when Malefor broke through the surface in front of him. "Well, Master, we lost them again." Shen grabbed Malefor's horns on his skull as Malefor gasped; he closed his eyes worried that Shen will kill him, but he opened his eyes when Shen saw the tracks.

"So, that's where they went." Shen grinned evilly, knowing that Astrid and company are heading.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid and the others kept following the tracks until the fog came in, covering the tracks. Astrid gasped.

"What is it?" asked Hiccup.

"We lost the tracks!" replied Astrid. As they continued walking, a weird rumbling was heard which caused them to stop.

"Ivan was that your stomach?" Rhythm asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Ivan said.

"To you." Rhythm said. "You just made a rumbling sound so we thought you were hungry."

"I didn't make a rumbling sound." Ivan said. "I just had breakfast this morning. And it's not Sasha, I swear.

"But you did, we just heard it." Sasha said.

"It wasn't me." Ivan said.

"It wasn't me." Sasha said.

"Not me." Sonya said.

"Don't even think about it." said Merida.

"Nope." Kiseki said.

"I don't think so." Rima said.

"I just ate a while ago." Ran said while Su and Miki agreed. Amu, Tadase and Nagihiko shook their heads.

"It wasn't me either." Little Audrey said.

"It wasn't me." said Peter.

"Well, then if it wasn't guys or you or you..." Astrid said as she pointed to the group and Hiccup and then she mouthed as she pointed to herself, "Or me..."

Nagihiko snapped his fingers, "It might be Willie the Giant."

"Willie the Giant?" asked Coatl.

"Well, see ya, good luck, have a nice life." Xoatl said as he and Coatl backed away, "Whatever's left of it."

"What's so scary about Willie the Giant, laddies?" Merida asked, until a huge body of bones fell on top of Astrid and Hiccup, but they're alright.

"His appitite." said Coatl.

"Oh no, I think it's Harry." said Xoatl with fear.

" "Alas, poor Harry, I knew him well,"" said Coatl, quoting one of the line from one of Shaskespeare's greatest plays.

Toothless roared, alarming Hiccup until the rumbling got louder. Hiccup gasped when he saw a light brown shoe from a person. "Quick! Get out of the way!" Astrid and Hiccup obth ran before the foot smashed the bones. Astrid gasped when she saw the giant with red hair, a pink nose, a purple shirt, green sleeves and pants with brown shoes; Willie the Giant. Astrid saw the cover of the Sword of Kings fell in front of her. "It's the scabbard from the Sword of Kings!" They looked up as Willie went inside a mountain full of rocks.

"He does have the Sword of Kings." Audrey said as Astrid led them to the cave where Willie is.

"Willie sleeps in the day." said Hiccup. "We'll wait for him to fall asleep, then we'll grab the sword."

"Define 'we'?" Coatl asked.

"He means, you guys and us." Merida said.

"Hush! The slightest noise and we're finished." said Hiccup.

"Charming place." said Coatl looking at the bones. "I must get the name of his decorator."

"What is he doing?" asked Tadase as Astrid, Amu, Rima, and Little Audrey look around to find Willie.

"We don't see him." Rima replied.

"He's here. I can smell him." said Hiccup. All of a sudden, Willie got up as Astrid and compan hid themselves.

"You're right, he is here." Astrid whispered.

"Where is the sword?" asked Tadase as Astrid saw Willie using the Sword of Kings as a toothpick.

"He's using it as a toothpick." Astrid said.

"Gross. He must not have brushed his teeth in years." Audrey covered her nose from the smell of Willie's halitocius.

"Aye." Merida agreed.

"Tell me when he falls asleep." Hiccup said. Willie took a stretch and lied down, going to sleep letting them know that he was asleep.

"Let me guess, he fell asleep." said Xoatl.

"Shut up." Sasha whispered. "Describe the layout."

"There's a ledge which hangs just above the sword." Miki pointed to a ledge. "But it must a be a twenty-foot drop."

"Can Hiccup use the Vorpal Sword to help?" Ran asked.

"No. the sword must be used for later on." said Hiccup. He measured Xoatl's height when he's the same height as his stick. Coatl and Xoatl looked at each other oddly.

* * *

Later on, Xoatl held on to Coatl's legs as his tail is wrapped around the rock. Coatl is holding Tadase who is holding Amu, who is holding Rima, who is holding Nagihiko who is holding, who is holding Hiccup, who is holding Astrid, who is holding Merida, who is holding Peter, who is holding Little Audrey. Sonya, Ivan, Sasha, Toothless, Dug and the charas watched carefully, getting worried.

"I don't like where this is going." said Dug.

"Lower Audrey down, more." Astrid whispered as Coatl lowers him down as low as he can, but what they didn't know, but the animals and charas knew that they've got company: Shen, Wolf Boss, Malefor and the wolf-army.

"Them again!" Sonya gasped. "What do we have to do? Get a restraing order?"

"Hey boss, look that's the..." Wolf Boss said before Shen punched him before he spoke too loud.

"Oh boy, I hate to do this. Walk this way." Shen ordered as the wolf-metal henchmen and Wolf Boss followed him, by walking the same way and sneaking badly. Shen rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, it's him!" said Coatl, letting go of Tadase's leg.

"Oh crud!" Tadase shouted while Coatl grabbed his leg. Astrid, Merida, Peter and Audrey slipped, but Astrid's feet are on Hiccup's stick and Audrey's close to the Sword of Kings. Shen got onto Malefor and he took off, but he sneezed. They all gasped until Willie opened his eye, looking at Astrid, Peter and Audrey.

"Uh-oh." Peter said.

"Duh, who disturbs my slumber?" Willie said.

"Oh no, naptime's over." Astrid said. "Quick, swing us back and forth." They did what she said as Audrey said to Willie, "You are getting very sleepy...sleepy." Willie closed his eyes.

"Nighty night. Must've been a bad dream." Willie said sleepily.

"Can you reach it?" Hiccup asked until Audrey grabbed the Sword of Kings.

"We've got it!" Peter whispers as the animals and charas pulled Xoatl to help him. Willie got up as Malefor flew towards them with Shen on him. Willie let out his breath which made Malefor fly away and began to fall with Shen right behind him. The wolf-metal army and Wolf-Boss chased them by his hand. Malefor and Shen fell to the ground as Willie yawned and stretched. Shen and Malefor screamed as Willie sat on them, falling asleep.

"Willie the Giant's butt!" said Shen, struggling to get free.

"Well, master. At least things can't get any worse." said Malefor until they saw the pebbles sahking.

"Want to bet?" Shen asked. Willlie let out one huge whizzpopper which send Shen and Malefor crashing into the wall while Astrid and the others escaped. Luckily for them, they dodged the spikes on the wall.

"Seize them!" said Shen in a high voice.

"Yes, Master!" said Malefor in a high voice as well.

Astrid and company ran outside the cave, when Coatl and Xoatl stopped at the ledge.

"There's no way out!" yelled Coatl.

"There's one way out. One half of us are gonna jump onto Toothless while you two have to fly." Astrid said.

"We can't fly! We've explained that before our song and before we told them about the curse." Coatl said to the readers out there until Hiccup and Astrid tackled the dragons and they, Peter and Little Audrey got onto Toothless and flew.

"Houston we have a problem!" Xoatl and Coatl slid on the dirt as Kiseki, Ran, Su, Miki, Sasha, Sonya, Tadase and Amu are on Coatl and Kusukusu, Rhythm, Sonya, Dug, Nagihiko and Rima are on Xoatl. Shen looked down as the wolf-metal army stopped until Shen fires a cannon making them so scared they jumped off, "After them!" he then smirked evilly as his army slid after the dragons, "Run, run little Viking warrior!"

Toothless roared a few feet away as Malefor growled at him. He took off as he began to chase him. Malefor blew fire, but Hiccup used his shield to protect himself, Astrid, Audrey and Peter from the flames and the flames went towards Shen, but it hit the ledge, causing it to burn and rumble. Malefor also crashed into the rocks. Meanwhile, Amu and the others are still on the dragons as they slid down.

"Ladies, gentlemen, charas and animals: Please put your seat in the upright positon!" Coatl shouted while Shen ran backwards with his techniques because of the rocks.

"Assume the crash positions and hope you don't smell your socks!" added Xoatl. "Tray tables up and put away your sandwiches!"

"Why?" asked Sonya.

"Turbulence!" shouted Xoatl. The wolf-metal-henchmen kept tumbling after them.

"Hold on, gang, we're going in!" Hiccup from on Toothless and xoatl said. Hiccup and the others flew down while Coatl and Xoatl grabbed the branch, "May day! Mayday!" it caused them to turn around until the bad guys smashed into a pile of rocks. The dragon-elves kept sliding with Toothless joining in while the dragon elves' backs are getting burnt.

"We know you do have a choice, so thank you for flying Dragon-Elf Air!" Coatl shouted unti they all landed in the water.

"Tell you what, next time, you try to fly and we'll hold on." Xoatl said.

"Now come on, it was fun." Merida said. She turned to Astrid and they shouted, "We did it...we did it!"

"I can't believe it! We did it!" Astrid shouted happily.

"Congratulations." Hiccup smiled Astrid held the Sword of Kings.

"Wow, so this is the Sword of Kings." Peter said.

"It's beautiful. Just like the Vorpal Sword." Kusukusu said.

"Can I hold it? Give it to me!" said Coatl.

"Please, let me hold it! Me!" said Xoatl.

"No! The Sword of Kings only belong in the hand of my father, King Fergus." said Merida.

"Besides, it's too sharp and dangerous." Audrey said.

"Now come on, girls." Hiccup said.

Meanwhile, the other wolf-henchmen are half-way there while Mina sighed sadly, hoping the girls made it.

Back in the forest, Astrid and the others proceeded since the search for the sword is over.

"Guys, do you think Mommy's safe?" asked Audrey.

"If she's anything like you or Astrid, we're sure she's fine." Peter replied.

"We must hurry though. There isn't much time left." said Tadase.

"The first two elves of Cartoonalot." said Xoatl. "We'll be famous."

"I can see it now." added Coatl. "Presenting the wonderful Coatl and his...little show-off Xoatl."

Toothless roared in front of them while Dug said, "I think we just made it out. Woof!"

"Guys, up ahead...the sky." said Astrid as she held Hiccup's hand while the others ran outside.

"The end of the Forbidden Forest." said Hiccup. Astrid smiled and stared at Hiccup, still holding his hand.

"It's okay, you go ahead." said Hiccup until his face turned into a sad one. "I'll be...right behind you."

"Why don't you shut up dude." snapped Xoatl at Coatl. "How about Xoatl and his obnoxious talking wart!"

"Knock it off." said Hiccup as he proceeds.

"I don't know what's eating this guy." said Xoatl.

"Envy, poor lad." said Coatl. Astrid and the others followed Toothless and Dug until Amu removed the branch, revealing Cartoonalot.

"Cartoonalot!" Astrid smirked.

"Cartoonalot!" Audrey smiled.

"Cartoonalot!" Amu, Rima and the charas said.

"Cool!" Rima said "It's so beautiful. I wish you can see it Hiccup."

Hiccup sighed sadly, "I have seen it and there was no place for me."

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" asked Astrid as Hiccup handed her and Merida the Sword of Kings. "Take the Sword of Kings to King Fergus. You don't have much time." said Hiccup, walking back into the forest while Astrid blocked him. "We'll deliver the sword together."

"No." said Hiccup. "You guys deliever it. I don't belong in that world."

"What are you saing, dude?" Nagihiko said. "You can't go back in the forest on your own."

"We're a team. It wouldn't be the same without you." said Tadase.

"Tadase, you, Peter, Sasha, Sonya, Ivan, the charas and Nagihiko go with them. I don't belong over there." said Hiccup. "Come on, Toothless."

"Don't go, Hiccup." Dug said sadly as the others comforted him. Astrid and the others asre sad that they have to finish without Hiccup.

"But you belong in mine." whispered Astrid. She truly loved him and is now sad that they have to finish the mission without him. Hiccup walked back into the forest while Toothless flew around, trying to ask him to go back as he sang.

Hiccup:_** Like ever tree**_

_**Stands on its own**_

_**Reaching for the sky**_

_**I stand alone**_

Toothless roared a bit as if to say to him, "Come on, you have to go back."

"You dont understand, Toothless." said Hiccup. "In Cartoonalot, she'd only see me through their eyes. Not a warrior, not a boy,not anything." Tears are floating out of his eyes.

_**I share my world**_

_**With no one else**_

_**All by myself**_

_**I stand alone**_

* * *

End of Chapter 9

The next chapter is where Shen steals the Sword of Kings from the group and now they have to warn Cartoonalot. Read and Review.


	11. Chapter 10: Cartoonalot in Danger

Here is the chapter where we have the first half of the battle for Cartoonalot.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Cartoonalot in Danger**

Astrid and company kept walking with sad faces that they have to finish the mission without Hiccup. The dragon-elves are a few feet aay while Xoatl broke the silence, "Forget about him, Astrid. You're better off without him and you got your friends. Besides he walks funny, he even looks funny. People throw darts at him."

"How can you be so cold-blooded?" asked Coatl, glaring at him.

"I'm part reptile." Xoatl stuck out his long tongue. Coatl rolled his eyes, "Listen, you twit! Astrid deserve someone who will love her. Someone who'll hold her in his arms." Coatl hugged Xoatl. "Who'll run his fingers through her hair...look deeply in her eyes and...make her feel like a real woman."**(A/N: This part may disgusts you, even though it makes me laugh because it reminds me of what Bugs Bunny used to do in the classic cartoons). **Coatl did the Bugs Bunny kiss on Xoatl. Xoatl stuck his tongue out, disgusted while Coatl's face turned green. They both began to spit very disgusted with that.

"Man, I cannot believe I just did that." Coatl groaned.

"I got your tongue on my gums! I should've been kissing Merida by now." Xoatl said.

"Don't even think about it!" Merida called from far away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid and her friends kept walking as Astrid held the Sword of Kings, but she didn't have a choice, "Guys, we're going back for Hiccup." Suddenly, she and the others heard growling and the wolf-metal henchmen grabbed Astrid, Audrey, Rima, Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, the charas, Peter, Sasha, Sonya and Ivan.

"I'll take that." Shen took the Sword of Kings away and sighs, "The Sword of Kings. Mine forever." he then glared at them. "You, your sister and your friends have been quite annoying for a bunch of children."

"You are a monster!" Sonya shouted.

Just then, Shen took out his blade and pointed it at them.

"The only reason you are still alive is because I find your determination mildly amusing." Shen glared.

"Yeah, well we find you, stupid, ugly and your evil exteremly annoying." Kusukusu glared at him back.

"Who do you think you are, fairy?" Shen asked.

"Who do you think we are, peacock." Kusukusu said. Shen couldn't help but chuckle at this. Then, he, Kusukusu, Ivan and Sonya began to laugh at this while Astrid, Tadase, Amu, Kiseki, Ran, Miki, Su, Rhythm, Nagihiko, Rima, Peter, Little Audrey and Sasha rolled their eyes.

"Why are we laughing?" Ivan asked.

Shen stopped laughing and held up the sword, "I've waited ten years for this day!"

Back with the dragon, they both kept walkign to catch up with their friends, "Cheer up. In Cartoonalot, we'll be kissed by the most beautiful women." said Coatl.

"Right, we're just two elves cursed as half-dragons." said Xoatl. "We have to beat them off with a stick." Just then, Xoatl and Coatl gasped and saw that Astrid and the others are kidnapped by Shen. Coatl was about to scream, but Xoatl shut his mouth and he pushed Coatl behind the rocks. They began to watch this.

"I've waited ten years to hold this weapon." chuckled Shen. "And now I'll make sure I hold it forever!" Shen got out a small bottle of the black potion and dropped it on his wings, holding the Sword of Kings. "Prepare for the dawning of a new age!" the black clouds swirled around him.

"NO!" Astrid and the others yelled. Small smokes of the black clouds are hitting the ground as Xoatl pushed Coatl down so they won't be spotted. Shen laughed evilly as Iago ran around, scared and ran inside the wagon, shaking.

"Chicken!" said Malefor. As the transformation, stopped, Shen blew a few puff on his hand, but this time, his hand is the Sword of Kings.

"It's hot!" said Shen. Astrid and the others fell on their knees, knowing that they failed. "Don't worry, children. I'll make sure King Fergus gets it back. Or get it in the back." He then whispered to Merida, "And you're going to be part of something beautiful."

Merida growled fiercely at him.

Shen chuckled, "As the case may be. Throw them and the pests in the wagon!" the wolf-metal henchmen and Wolf Boss picked them up and threw them in the wagon where Mina is.

"Astrid? Audrey? Amu? Rima? Ran, Su, Miki, Kusukusu?" asked Mina.

"Mom?" Astrid asked.

"Mommy!" Audrey said as they hugged.

"Thank heavens you are safe. And who are they?" Mina asked.

"Name's Tadase, and these is my chara, Kiseki, Nagihiko and his chara Ryhthm, Peter, Sasha, Sonya, Ivan and Dug." said Tadase.

"And I am Merida, daughter of King Fergus." Merida sadly.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Mina said before she looked at her daughters' faces, "What's wrong?"

"We've failed you, Mom." Astrid cried. "And now Cartoonalot will be lost.

"No, you guys were brave." said Mina while Iago shook his head as Thundra glared at himl.

"What a touching reunion." said Shen from outside. "But all this love is making me naucious and you've got a job to do, Mina. Remember, if you don't..."

"I'll do my job on them, said one-wolf-metal henchmen while Amu, Rima, Audrey, the charas, Tadase, Nagihiko, Peter, Sasha, Sonya and Ivan glared at him.

"Don't lose hope." Mina whispered as another wolf-metal-henchmen grabbed her outside. Iago blew his nose until his handkerchief was ripped.

"Stupid new beak!" Iago said.

Meanwhile in the woods, Hiccup was walking with Toothless until he saw a little shack. He went to it and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal it was Soothsayer.

"Who are you?" asked Hiccup. He then started to have some flashback and then gasped.

"So you do remember." said Soothsayer.

"Yes. I do..." Hiccup said.

"Take out your sword. What do you see?" asked Soothsayer.

Toothless looked confused as Hiccup took out the Vorpal Sword and swung it with his eyes closed.

Then a flashback appeared.

* * *

**Flashback...**

It showed Hiccup when he was 7 before he was blind, the white feathered peacock came ito the shop and he saw him kill his father Stoick the Vast. Then he challenged him to a duel. Hiccup used a sword and scared the peacock in the eye, and then in anger, the peacock scarred him on the cheek each. Then it shows Hiccup at the stables with his friends on the day he went blind...

**Flashback ends...**

* * *

"Who are you?" asked the Soothsayer.

Hiccup looked up at the sky and said, "I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

"Hiccup! Something awful has happened!" shouted a voice. Soothsayer, Toothless and Hiccup turned and saw Coatl and Xoatl running into the forest.

"We've got to go!" Xoatl added.

"Astrid and her friends have been captured." That made Hiccup gasp that his friends and Astrid are in trouble.

"And Shen's got the Sword of Kings!" Coatl added.

"What? Shen!" Hiccup glared. "Take me to them. Come on, Toothless."

Toothless roared happily and flew with him.

"They're halfway to Cartoonalot by now." said Xoatl.

"Xoatl's right." added Coatl. "We'd have to fly there to get there in time." Coatl and Xoatl walked, flapping their wings and began to fly.

"Shen drives me completely nuts!" snapped Coatl as he puffed out some smoke and magic came from the tip of his fingers. "He makes me so mad and angry!"

"He's definitely a jerk!" yelled Xoatl angrilly. "A big jerk!" Toothless watched them flying and flew to Hiccup and then he flew back. Hiccup realized that they're not on the ground.

"That foul barbarian!" said Coatl angril. "Wait till we get our hands on him. I'll tear him limb from limb."

"We'll show him a thing or two." Xoatl replied. "Won't we?"

"Yes, we darn well will." replied Coatl.

"You're flying." Hiccup said. Both dragon-elves knew that htey're flying. "Gosh he's right! We are flying!"

"I did it!" cheered Xoatl. "I'm great, I love me. I did it!"

Coatl clobbered Xoatl on the head a couple of times, "Excuse me, Egomaniac. You mean WE did it." This caused Coatl and Xoatl to fall into the mud, which they failed to fly.

"Don't you get it?" asked Hiccup. "The reason you can't fly is because you can't agree on anything. There must be something you can agree on. You both love Astrid and the girls, don't you?" Coatl and Xoatl looked at each other and they knew he was right.

"Now go and fufill your destiny!" Soothsayer said. Hiccup got on Toothless and he, Coatl and Xoatl flew off to save Astrid, their friends and Cartoonalot.

* * *

End of Chapter 10

Not good. Shen has the Sword of Kings, Astrid, Amu, Rima, Merida, the charas, Little Audrey, Tadase, Nagihiko, Peter, Sasha, Sonya and Ivan are kidnapped and Hiccup had finally remembered his past and who had killed his father. Now the truth comes out for Astrid to find out who her and Audrey's father's killer is and for Hiccup to finally avenge both fathers deaths against the villain in the final chapter coming up soon. Read and Review.


	12. Chapter 11:Saving CartoonalotNew Knight

This, amigos is the final chapter to this story. This will be an epic battle scene so stay with me on this one.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Saving Cartoonalot and New Knights**

The dark clouds roamed by as Malefor flew, getting ready to attack. Mina sat in front of the wagon to keep quiet because Shen will do something to Astrid, Audrey and their friends. As they approach the gates of Cartoonalot, Cloud saw the wagons. "Wagons approaching!"

"Not a word." Shen said, wearing a black cloak to cover himself and rode his horse besides Mina. "Let's keep our heads up, shall we?" Mina looked inside until he saw Wolf Boss holding Astrid, Audrey, Peter, Tadase, Amu, Nagihiko, Rima, Dug, Merida, Sasha, Sonya and Ivan tightly while one of the other metal-wolf-henchmen held Kiseki and the charas tightly and cackling. Mina gasped and turned arund quickly.

"It's Mina Seward-Harker! Lower the bridge at once!" Cloud shouted and the other warriors lowered the bridge, which made Shen grin evilly as they proceed to the kingdom. In King Fergus's room, Fergus sat on the table while Merlin and Elinor stood there, concerned until Shang showed up, telling Fergus the news. "Pardon me, my king. Mina Seward-Harker has paid us for a surprise visit."

"Aye, bonny. Tell her I'll receive her at the Round Table." said Fergus.

"Fergus, no!" Elinor said. "You have to rest."

"No, I must. A friend of an knight is always welcome." said Fergus as he got up and headed down while Elinor and Merlin are concerned.

* * *

Meanwhile, the wagons and Shen kept walking the kingdom as Shen grinned evilly, keeping a close ey on the people that 'll soon be his slaves. The metal-wolves hid under the covers, grinning evilly to get ready. The warriors kept an eye on Mina.

"Steady...steady." Shen whispered, still covered in his cloak while the wagons approached the front of the castle, but the wheel went over the rock, which caused one wolf-metal henchmen to lose balance. Astrid kicked his leg and Merida stabbed him with an arrow, killing him and he fell under the wagon. Astrid, Audrey and their friends dodged his claws while Iago held his hands on Thundra's.

"Baby, I'm sorry for everything that happened. Please take me back." Iago said.

"Of course, Iago. I'll forgive you." Thundra and Iago hugged each other, before he tapped Astrid on the shoulder which made her jump.

"Iago at your service." Iago sliced the ropes off her wrists. Back outside, Mina stopped the wagons, as the warriors watched her.

"Mina?" asked Tarzan.

"It's a trap!" Astrid said behind the wagon.

"Lord Shen is about to ambush you all, kill my father King Fergus and take over as king of Cartoonalot!" Merida added.

"Now, go, save yourselves!" Tadase said.

"Attack!" Shen shouted and the wolf-metal army popped out of the wagon, ready to attack. "Seal off the castle!" Shen flew kicking warriors out of the way. All of the people ran for cover while Shen ran inside the castle, followed by Wolf-Boss and another henchman who blocked the doors. The warriors charged right towards them but another wolf-metal-henchmen attacked them.

Aladdin used his sword at oen of the wolf-henchmen until he got hit. Another wolf-henchmen threw Cale and he knocked into Eric, which caused a pot to poru out lava and cause a fire. The knights are losing, but they won't give up.

"Shen has breached the castle keep! The king and queen and princes are still inside!" shouted

"Dad, Mum and my wee brothers!" Merida said. "I'll get Mom and my brothers out!" Merida ran off to the bedroom and saw Elinor.

"Merida!" Elinor said, hugging her daughter. Just then three red headed triplets called Harris, Hubert and Hamish aka Merida's triplets appeared and hugged their sister. "I got to get you all out of here."

"Your father's down at the room with the Round Table. I tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't listen." Elinor said.

"Come on, Mom." She grabbed her hand as Elinor grabbed the triplets and they ran out of the castle.

* * *

Back outside...

"Mother, we have to help the king!" Astrid said, know knowing that Shen had entered the castle and it's up to her and the others to stop him once and for all.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." said Iago as the gang ran. Astrid and the gang ran on the plank. All of a sudden, Malefor flies towards them and blows fire out of his mouth.

"Look out!" Nagihiko said as they dodged the attack. They jumped on the side of the ledge until two metal-wolf-henchmen ran towards them and began to attack. Astrid and athe oathers jump on the ledge, but there is no escape. The wolf-metal henchmen are getting close and Astrid and company lost their balance and are about to fall to their deaths. Suddenly, they got back up with Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima and Amu used their charas to help them float up, Sasha who flew since he is a bird and with the help of Hiccup who is on Toothless, Coatl and Xoatl. Coatl is holding onto Peter, Toothless holding onto Sonya and Ivan and Xoatl holding onto Little Audrey.

"Hiccup!" Astrid and company said.

"You came back!" said Astrid.

"Heads up!" shouted Hiccup as Coatl hit two wolf-metal henchmen with his tail.

"Sorry, I'm late." Hiccup hopped off Coatl. "I hate flying coach." He and Astrid hugged. Merida ran by with her family over to them.

"Queen Elinor! Your majesty!" Sasha said as he and the others, except for Merida.

"No time for introductions!" Elinor said, spotting another wolf henchmen behind them. Elinor shot them with her bow and arrow and slayed them. The Triplets hung onto Elinor as Merida said, "Run! Run!"

Elinor and the triplets wasted no time in running.

"Leave the big guys to us." Xoatl said. "Let's go!" He and Coatl put down Peter, Ivan, Sonya and Little Audrey and flew down to the kingdom to join the fight. Inside, Fergus walked down the stairs to find Mina, but he was wrong. "Mina, lassie?"

"Surprise!" Shen sat in front of the talbe.

"Shen!" Fergus glared at him.

"Pleased to see me?" Shen asked. Fergus took out a spear and aimed it at him. Shen coud only laugh as he stepped on the table. "A spear? How Stone Age! A king would hold a more noble weapon. A king would hold The Sword of

"Where is Shen?" Hiccup asked.

"He has my father trapped inside." Merida said.

"And there's no way in." said Astrid.

"We're doomed!" Dug said.

"The king...wait. My friends and I know a way. Through the stables." said Hiccup. Suddenly, Malefor flew in front of them and was about to attack, but Toothless blew fire at him.

"I just had enough of you, dragon!" shouted Malefor and he began to chae it.

"Give me your hands!" said Astrid as Hiccup held his hand. "Everybody jump!" they all jumped onto the stack of hay, which made the horses scared and run. Hiccup held the ropes, but he can't see where he's going.

"What are you doing?" Audrey asked.

"I'm driving!" Hiccup replied.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Peter asked.

"No problem." Hiccup said. "Hang on!"

"Hiccup! On your left, your other left!" Astrid shouted as the wagons ran over the hench-army, but the horse is running towards the fire.

"No, Hiccup! Right, right!" shouted Nagihiko.

"Look out!" Rima screamed as the wagon crashed, sending the others flying and landing on the pillow instead.

"Well, I always had softer landings." said Audrey.

"See? That wasn't so tough." said Hiccup. Back inside, Fergus is losing the fight against Shen as he flew on the table, injured.

"So many memories in this room." said Shen. "Makes me want to puke. You said everyone at this table was equal. Well, I have something sweeter." Shen grabbed Fergus's wrist. "Revenge!"

* * *

Back outside, Hiccup opened the tile, which there's a tunnel. "These tunnels lead us to the Round Table. Tadase, Amu, Nagihiko, Rima, Peter, Audrey, Sonya, Sasha and Ivan stay outside and fight these monsters."

"But we wanna come with you." Audrey said.

"No. The battle with Shen is mine and Astrid's." Hiccup said. "Merida, protect Peter and Little Audrey."

"Aye." Merida said.

"Alright, time to teach them a lesson to mess with us and the kingdom!" said Tadase while he, Nagihiko, Rima and Amu charanaried again and started fighting. Peter grabbed his popgun and hit one wolf-metal guy.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!" Peter said.

"Like...you?" asked the Wolf-henchman.

"Oops..." Peter said as he, Little Audrey, Sasha and Ivan ran. Sonya laughed at this until she saw the wolf metal-henchman face to face. She screamed three times before she closed her eyes and floated safely to the ground.

"Oh, Sonya. This is no time to relax, run!" Sasha said.

"You're dead, ducky!" the wolf-henchmen said. Sonya opened her eyes, screamed and ran off, just before the wolf henchmen could stab her.

The kids kept on running as Amu and her group used their charas and their powers to defeat off half of them and Merida to shoot at some of them either injuring or killing htem. Just then, Merida heard the kids and animals scream while being chased.

"Peter? Audrey? Sasha, Sonya, Ivan?" Merida asked as she looked on in shock.

Just then the chase continued until Audrey was grabbed by the dress by one wolf-henchmen.

"Peter!" Audrey cried. Peter and his friends turned around and gasped.

"Little Audrey!" Peter said as Little Audrey screamed. Peter and Ivan rushed down and Ivan scrached the wolf-metal-henchmen on the cheek, making him let go of Little Audrey. He glared at them as the kids ran off until they reached a corner. Now they're trapped.

"Here, kiddy, kiddy, kiddy." Wolf Boss said as some of the henchmen came towards them.

Peter took out his popgun as he said, "Stand back! Or don't make me use this!" HE then popped his popgun, but all they could do was laugh.

"That was it? Do it again, kid." Wolf Boss laughed.

Peter loaded his popgun and popped it, but this time an arrow came out killing one of the wolf-metal henchmen. Wolf Boss and the others are confused until Merida came and shot two more of the metal-wolves, injuring them.

"It's you, Ginger doll." said Wolf Boss. This made Merida so ticked, she took him and strangled him and then do a mark on him.

She smirked as she walked away from the beaten up Wolf Boss and his crew, "Don't ever call me Ginger..." She blew the hair from her fac again as she finished, "...Doll."

"Thanks Merida." Sasha said as Merida picked up Audrey and Peter and ran off with Sasha, Sonya and Ivan following her.

"You're welcome, Sasha." Merida said.

Astrid and Hiccup went down into the tunnels.

"I can't see." Astrid said.

"Don't worry, I'll be your eyes." Hiccup held her hand and they proceeded.

* * *

Back outside, the fight continues as Toothless flew into the sky, until Malefor wrapped his tail around him, "Finally, Night Fury, you're mine!" suddenly, he felt his tail being pulled and looked down, seeing Coatl and Xoatl.

"Well, excuse me." said Coatl.

"Pick on someone you own size, ugly!" said Xoatl, glaring at Malefor. Malefor, didn't listen and stared at Toothless. "Let's barbeque this bully!"

"I couldn't agree more!" said Coatl.

"Can I bite his tail." said Dug who is on Coatl'shead.

"Go ahead, my friend." Coatl said.

Then what happened next, before Malefor could kill Toothless, Dug big his tail, causing the dragon to scream and drop the other dragon and Dug. Luckily Toothless used his wings to fly and caught Dug.

"Thanks, Toothless." Dug said. Toothless is still a little weak, but luckily Xoatl and Coatl blew fire on Malefor, causing him to scream in pain and Xoatl grabbed Toothless's paw.

"Hang on, guys." Xoatl said as he and Coatl flew, breathing fire at Malefor.

* * *

At the kingdom, Mina, Iago and Thundra are taking care of Derel who is injured, until Wolf Boss came towards them to attack.

"You got to ask yourself, "Do I feel lucky?" Well, do you, punk?" asked Iago like Dirty Harry asked and jumped up, slashing his beak at Wolf Boss.

"That's my man." Thundra told Mina.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Astrid entered the Round Table without Shen knowing as he kept hurting Fergus, "I'm not going to have more fun getting rid of you than I did Jonathan Harker!"

This made Astrid gasp and have a brief flashback when she was eight and saw Jonathan's dead corpse. Then we see a flashback of her making the vow to protect her father and hearing Hiccup's story get to her until the flashack ends with her saying in her mind, "I will avenge my father's death..." Astrid glared and climbed up the ladder.

"Astrid, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

"Getting revenge on the peacock who murdered my father and your father." Astrid said. Hiccup smiled and joined her.

"I may not survive, but you'll never destroy the ideals of Cartoonalot." Fergus yelled.

"Well, I've got to start someonwhere." said Shen, grabbing Fergus by the collar and threatining him with the sword. "Say hello to your new king!"

"Your no king!" Fergus gritted his teeth.

"You're right. Perhaps I'm more of a god!" Shen threw the king on the table.

"Hey, Shen!" shouted Astrid, getting Shen's attention.

"You!" Shen gasped, seeing Hiccup and Astrid on it.

"I will not serve a false king!" Astrid said, quoting Jonathan's last words.

She jumped down and tackled him and Hiccup joined her, causing them to hit the window. The Vikings hit the ground and saw Shen, getting up, mad. Astrid gasped and looked around, until she saw the stone where The Sword of Kings was before. She had a plan to stop the madness and for Hiccup to get revenge and glared at Shen.

"You're in the way, just like your father!" Shen said as Astrid went beside the rock, "Since you're dying to be like him" Shen attacked Astrid, but she dodged it,. "Let's see if I can help you out!" shouted Shen. Astrid gasped as she's against the stone. Shen is going to finish her, but noticed that Hiccup is behind him, and Shen sliced his stick. Hiccup gasped.

"Oopsy-daisy. You probably needed that?" Shen grabbed Hiccup by the hair and threw him in front of Astrid. "Where's your Night Fury, now?"

Hiccup gasped, but remembered the Vorpal Sword and took it out as Astrid helped him up.

"Hello, my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III," Hiccup said to Shen. "You killed my father. Prepare to die!"

Shen gasped at what he just said. Soothsayer's prediction had come true! Hiccup and Astrid were the viking warriors pure of heart and they were ready to defend their fathers' death.

"I don't understand. How did you do that?"

"I don't know. I guess, I just...did what Sir Jonathan taught me and-" Hiccup said before Shen cut him off, "No, not that. How did you obtain inner peace, Hiccup? I took your father from you, I scarred you for life."

"Well, that' sjust it, Shen. Scars heal." Hiccup said. "As I just said to you again, "Hello, my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! You killed my dad, prepare to die!"

He and Hiccup began to sword fight as Astrid said, "Hold your ground until the last possible moment."

"Yes, and you give the signal." Said Hiccup.

"Two for the price of one." Shen said. "This must be my lucky day."

"No." Hiccup said. Just as Shen was about to strike at them.

"Offer me money!" Hiccup said, slicing Shen's cheek, leaving a mark like he did to him years ago.

"Yes..." Shen said scared.

"Power too. Promise me that!" Hiccup did the same to the other cheek.

"All that I have and more. Please..."

"Offer me everything I ask for!"

"Anything you want!"

"Now!" Astrid shouted and they dodged Shen's attack, causing the Sword of Kings to be stuck in the stone. Suddenly, Shen realizes that the sword is in the stone. Then Hiccup took his Vorpal Sword and guts Shen, though we see it in the shadows.

"Astrid and I want our fathers back, you son of a pig!" Hiccup said to him as he and Astrid backed away as Shen screamed while struggling to remove the sword from the stone but it was no use. The blue magic went aroudn the kingdom, transforming all of the wolf-metal henchmen back into normal wolf henchmen while Iago transformed back into his parrot self.

"I'm back!" Iago said. "It's me!"

Elinor went to the warriors and said, "Throw them in the dungeon!"

"You said it, Mum." Merida hugged her mother.

The wolf-henchmen tried to get away, but the warriors caught to them and dragged them away.

The magic kept doing its work as it transformed Coatl and Xoatl back into elves again. The two smiled and high-fived and healed Fergus's arm. Meanwhile, Shen began to laugh as he vanished, never to be seen or heard from again. The Vorpal Sword was left. Hiccup and Astrid got up as the war ended and Hiccup put the Vorpal Sword and put it in his belt.

Hiccup looked and saw that everything is clear now and so was his eyesight. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming...and he wasn't. The magic blast had also restored his eyesight. He saw Astrid and hugged her as they saw Merida, Peter, Audrey, Sasha, Sonya, Ivan, the charas, Tadase, Amu, Nagihiko, Rima, Toothless, Elinor and the triplets went over there.

"The ugly peacock man is dead!" said Audrey.

"Yeah!" the charas sad as they hugged each other. They then noticed Coatl and Xoatl and smiled, "You're elves again."

"And how!" Xoatl said.

Merida went to Astrid and said, "You're not bad for a Viking."

"Thanks. And you're not bad for a princess." said Astrid and she and Merida shook hands again. Astrid went to Audrey and said, "Dad would be so proud of us." Then they saw Fergus walk towards the stone and pulled out The Sword of Kings.

* * *

Later that day, everyone gathered at the castle for the knighting ceremony...and wedding of Hiccup and Astrid, Nagihiko and Rima, Tadase and Amu and Peter and Little Audrey(since Little Audrey and Peter were younger, they started going out). The girls are dressed in white dresses with Astrid, Amu and Rima holding bouquets of flowers as they smiled at their grooms, Hiccup, Tadase and Nagihiko who are now in armor. Kiseki, Ran, Miki and Su kissed and so did Kusukusu and Rhythm. Everyone watched them including Merida, the triplets, and Coatl and Xoatl who are in tears.

"Girls," Astrid and the others turned and saw Mina holding four shields. "You've forgotten these. Take them, it's yours."

Fergus placed the end of the sword on the kids' shoulders. "I dub thee, Sirs Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Tadase Hotori, Nagihiko Fujisaki and Peter Strogaof and Ladies Astrid Hofferson-Harker, Amu Hinamori, Rima Mashiro and Audrey Harker."

"Thank you for saving Cartoonalot." Elinor said. Everyone applauded. "You reminded us that a kingdom's strength is not based on the strength of the king, but by the strength of the people."

"From this day forth, you all will sit as Knights of the Round Table!" Astrid, Amu, Rima and Little Audrey gasped that their dream had come true. Everyone cheered as Astrid, Amu and Rima tossed the bouquet and the triplets caught it. They then used it to hit the maid so they can steal the dessert from them.

The music began to play as everyone danced while Fergus and Elinor held the shields. Hiccup is having a hard time, but he's doing right as Iago and Thundra and Sonya and Sasha and Ivan joined in.

"Isn't this everything you ever wanted?" asked Astrid.

"Not quite everything." Replied Hiccup. He and Astrid finally kissed passionatly on the lips for the first time. Tadase and Amu, Nagihiko and Rima and Peter and Audrey smiled at each other and kissed for the first time on the lips as well. Xoatl and Coatl cried some more as Coatl made the baby puckering at Xoatl.

"Hey, don't even think about it." said Xoatl. Hiccup, Astrid, Tadase, Amu, Nagihiko, Rima, Peter and Little Audrey smiled as Toothless flew in front of them and flew towards Merlin.

"Well done, Toothless." said Merlin and petted Toothless.

"Not gonna cry." Dug said, but Sonya comforted the dog.

Astrid handed Hiccup a new stick, even though his vision's restored and they ran off. Outside, the four couples rode on horses a the sign on the tails says "Just Married/Knighted."

Hiccup and Astrid rode off happily with Nagihiko, Rima, Peter, Little Audrey, Amu and Tadase following them as Merida joined them on Angus. She then sang as the four newly weds(and dating) rode off.

Merida: _**When the cold wind is calling**_

_**And the sky is clear and bright**_

_**Musty mountains sang and beckoned**_

_**Lead me out into the light**_

Then Astrid joined the singing along as she, Audrey, Amu and Rima smiled at their new husbands and boyfriend.

Astrid: _**I will ride, I will fly**_

_**Chase the wind and touch the sky**_

_**I will fly**_

_**Chase the wind and touch the sky**_

They all rode off into the distance as Astrid, her sister and friends are now warriors and Jonathan's spirit will live on in their hearts. Jonathan's spirt smiled down as he watches them ride off.

"Well done, my daughters." he said as he disappears.

**The End**

* * *

That's the end. Another story completed. Thanks for reviewing. Also "Touch the Sky" is the song from "Brave" Read and Review.


End file.
